Destiny's People
by Glaci-chan
Summary: Sauvé de la mort, Ulquiorra doit à présent vivre dans le monde des humains, tel un humain, ses pouvoirs d'Arrancar visiblement perdus... Mais c'est sans se douter du danger arrivant à grand pas.
1. Chapter 1 : L'éveil

_**Titre :**_ Destiny's People

_**Auteur :**_ Glacia

_**Raiting :**_ M - Violence + Sexualité explicite -

_**Genres :**_ Romance & -très probablement- drame (viols, morts -pas certain- ...)

_**Pairing :**_ Ulquiorra & Orihime

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (appart, peut être, certains personnages totalement HS type passants et autres, mais bon…)

_**Résumé :**_ Ulquiorra se retrouve dans le monde des humains, ses pouvoirs d'arrancars visiblement perdus, en cohabitation avec son « ange gardien »…

_**Notes :**_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas encore à la page question anime et manga. Résultat, je ne sais pas tout de la suite. Aussi, et là c'est important pour tous ceux qui liront cette fiction : Comme je viens de la qualifier, il s'agit d'une fiction. Certes, je m'inspire du manga et donc des évènements de celui-ci. Toutefois, je préfère laisser aller mon imagination et donc modifier certaines petites choses. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés, tout comme j'espère que cela ne dérangera personne ! Désolé d'avance sinon…

**Chapitre 1**

_Valsant depuis des heures déjà dans le sable, leurs épées dégainées, les deux hommes se battaient sans relâche. Ils étaient tous deux à bout, mais continuaient jusqu'à ce que le premier flanche et ne finisse tué par l'autre. C'était la règle de ce combat : Un duel à mort._

_Seules deux spectatrices étaient présentes. Deux filles. L'une n'était encore qu'un bébé, tandis que l'autre était une jeune femme. Celle-ci même que tous étaient venus sauvés, elle qui s'était faite enlevée…_

_La fin du combat était annoncée. L'un des deux tomba à terre, son sang coulant à flot, son esprit se dissipant peu à peu. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, incapable d'écouter._

_L'autre homme se tint face à lui tant bien que mal. Il brandit son épée et s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup fatal quand, déchirant ses cordes vocales, la plus âgée des demoiselles se mit à hurler._

_- Arrête ! hurla-t-elle._

_- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il._

_- Ne le tue pas… Il-il m'a aidé… Quand j'étais seule…_

Le soleil de la fin novembre brillait de tout son éclat dans un ciel dégagé et turquoise. Une brise fraiche soufflait. C'était un hiver sec, et donc plutôt agréable, malgré que les flocons ne tardent. C'était bientôt la fin d'année, après tout…

Sur le balcon, le linge blanc étendu dansait. A l'intérieur, installée dans un canapé, une jeune rousse lisait tranquillement. La porte fenêtre qui reliait le petit balcon à l'intérieur de la maison donnait sur une grande pièce servant de salon, de salle à manger, de cuisine, mais aussi d'entrée. C'était une maison forte ressemblante à un appartement, en fait…

Dans une salle voisine, une chambre, un jeune homme ouvrait les yeux. La salle était plongée dans le noir, et seuls quelques rayons de soleil passant au travers des velux permettaient une certaine visibilité des lieux. Il observa le plafond de longues minutes sans bouger, ses émeraudes vidées de toute expression. Son corps entier plongé dans des draps blancs se redressa alors, faisant glisser le tissu le long de sa peau pâle. Il était fin, si ce n'est même maigre, et pourtant bien taillé.

Comme perdu dans ses pensées, il leva l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts osseux et l'observa. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à nouveau avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit, son haut du corps à découvert. Ses cheveux à la couleur jais s'éparpillaient ça et là sur l'oreiller, ses émeraudes toujours aussi obnubilées par le plafond gris…

Que faisait-il ici ? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ne parvenait à se souvenir. Tout était noir. Il n'avait ni repère sensoriels, ni visuels, ni tactiles, ni rien. C'était le brouillard épais. Le tour noir. La confusion la plus frustrante qu'il n'ait jamais eue… Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Il entendit alors une sonnerie retentir, puis des pas se précipiter, une porte s'ouvrir, et enfin un petit brouhaha. Il devait y avoir trois nouveaux arrivants, dont une excessivement agaçante… Se demandant toutefois où il avait bien pu atterrir, il écouta attentivement les voix pour tenter de les identifier…

A l'entrée, trois nouveaux arrivants venaient, effectivement, de passer la porte. Il y en avait un roux, un blond avec des vêtements « bizarres » et un bob, ainsi qu'une petite fille aux cheveux verts. Ne s'attardant pas après avoir salués ses invités, la rousse alla préparer quelques boissons à sa cuisine, les trois autres s'installant dans le salon.

- Tu vas mieux, apparemment, constata avec enthousiasme et soulagement le roux.

- C'est vrai que tu étais bien pâle à ton retour, Orihime, fit remarquer le blond.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. J'étais en permanence inquiète pour…

- Comment va-t-il ? s'empressèrent les deux hommes, l'air grave.

- Oh la la, vous en faites de ces têtes, formula la plus jeune avec une voix franchement étrange.

- Commences pas Nell…

- OH !! Itsigo regarde ! s'écria la dite Nell depuis le balcon qu'elle avait rejoint bien trop vite.

Paniqué à la seconde même où il vu sa cadette se pencher comme une suicidaire au rebord du balcon, le rouquin accouru derrière elle et le retint par la taille, histoire de ne pas se faire de fausses frayeurs… Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien à faire avec cette gamine : Il allait devoir rester en permanance à tout juste dix mini mètres d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de catastrophe chez Orihime.

De son côté d'ailleurs, celle-ci rigolait de bon cœur en apportant les boissons. Elle les déposa sur la table basse et finit par s'installer, enfin, sur un coussin en face du canapé. Le blond l'observa un certain temps avec sérieux avant de reprendre.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Ses blessures sont toutes guéries et il semble aller mieux.

- Et… ?

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

- Tu vois, Kisuke ! hurla Ichigo depuis l'extérieur, je t'avais dis que s'il se réveillait, elle nous préviendrait !

- C'était pour m'en assurer ! se défendit l'autre.

- T'en assurer ? Mon œil ouais ! Tu voulais surtout profiter de sa gentillesse !

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Coupé dans son élan, le plus jeune préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et redoubla de vigilance vis-à-vis de Nell, comme si cette dernière faisait d'innombrables bêtises… Souriant à pleines dents, Kisuke, lui, était franchement fier d'avoir fait taire le rouquin. Face à cette scène, l'adolescente ne pouvait que rire.

Depuis leur retour du Hueco Mundo, rien n'avait énormément changé dans leurs vies. Tous avaient repris leur train train quotidien. Ichigo vagabondait entre shinigami et humain, ayant amené à sa famille une fille de plus, et hébergeant de temps à temps Rukia. Orihime, elle, n'avait hébergée aucun shinigami depuis son retour, et c'était tant mieux, sa chambre étant déjà occupée… En effet, avant de partir, elle avait prié à Ichigo d'épargner la vie d'un arrancar dont elle devait, à ce jour, s'occuper. Et cela risquait d'être long, en fait, car cet arrancar risquait à présent de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. En épargnant sa vie, elle l'avait condamné à vivre auprès des humains, tel un humain.

Deux bonnes heures durent s'écouler entre l'arrivée et le départ de ses trois amis. Enfin, Orihime était de nouveau seule. Elle n'avait jamais aimée la solitude, mais depuis son retour, celle-ci était différente, et donc appréciable. Elle avait l'impression d'être serviable, d'être utile, et l'idée de s'occuper de quelqu'un ne la dérangeait en rien. Elle trouvait cela reposant même. C'était vraiment un sentiment apaisant qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour. Depuis qu'il était là…

Attrapant un rouleau de bandage et une bassine, la rousse s'en alla jusqu'à la fameuse chambre où était éveillé depuis un moment déjà le brun qu'elle avait secouru. Ouvrant et refermant la porte sans regarder le jeune homme, elle manqua de lâcher ce qu'elle avait entre les mains en remarquant les deux émeraudes vives et désertes la scrutant. Ses yeux grands ouverts, et un sourire s'insinuant à ses lèvres, elle s'avança d'un pas quelque peu hésitant jusqu'au bord du lit. Cela fait, elle s'abaissa et déposa ses affaires, avant de regarder un peu mieux l'homme lui faisant face, laissant librement place à son sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit à nouveau les émeraudes rivées sur elle. Il était bel et bien revenu à lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

Glissant son regard sur le côté opposé à l'adolescente, il ne répondit rien, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Apparemment, il allait bien.

Se redressant sur ses genoux posés au sol, elle tendit les bras vers le crâne de son vis-à-vis. Toutefois, celui-ci remarquant sa présence probablement trop proche, il se redressa dans un mouvement vif et plongea son regard glacial dans les yeux inoffensifs.

Orihime ne souriait plus et se contentait de le regarder, ayant complètement oublié de ranger ses bras. Cet échange aurait pu durer bien longtemps si personne n'avait rompu le silence…

- Que fais-je ici ?

- Tu étais blessé alors…

- Ne me mens pas, femme, la coupa-t-il. Je me souviens parfaitement de mon combat et de mon agonie. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois encore en vie et, qui plus est, en compagnie d'une humaine.

Se rasseyant tout en déposant ses mains sur ses cuisses, la rousse baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassée. Le regard qui la scrutait dans les moindres détails était dénué de vie, et pourtant, il était clairement pesant, glacial, insupportable. Elle aimait beaucoup ses yeux. Ils étaient beaux. Mais en cet instant, elle ne pouvait leur faire face…

Cherchant ses mots, elle resta un moment en silence sans que son vis-à-vis ne la presse. Enfin, elle prit une inspiration et tenta d'endosser ce lourd regard.

- J'ai empêché Kurosaki de te tuer.

Insistant pour qu'elle poursuive avec son regard, il ne prononça rien, toujours aussi muet…

- Je sais bien que tu es un ennemi, enchaîna-t-elle précipitamment, mais tu m'as… Enfin tu… étais gentil avec moi… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir pour une si bête raison alors que…

- J'en ai assez entendu, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Tirant les draps d'un mouvement vif et doux à la fois, il se retira du lit, s'avançant jusqu'à la porte. Orihime le regarda et s'étonna de sa maigreur… Enfin, c'était assez normal : Elle n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour le nourrir pendant son sommeil, à savoir, une semaine…

Il s'avança dans le noir, avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon qui ne lui appartenait même pas. D'un coup, la rousse se rappela de se pourquoi elle était venue et, sans plus attendre, rattrapa le brun.

- Attends ! Je dois te changer tes bandages.

- Mes bandages ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix impassible et pourtant étonnée.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Arquant ses sourcils face au hochement négatif du visage du brun, l'adolescente se dirigea jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle tira les velux, inondant la pièce des rayons du soleil de l'après-midi. Le jeune homme découvrit alors un peu mieux la pièce : Elle était plutôt grande, au parquet beige clair, si ce n'était même blanc cassé, et les murs et le plafond blancs. Les meubles, en partit bas, étaient en bois beige, tandis que les tissus, les portes, la fenêtre, et quelques objets étaient blancs.

Roula ses yeux de parts et d'autres de la pièce, en découvrant les moindres recoins de son regard expert, il remarqua alors son propre reflet depuis un miroir. Son visage n'exprimant d'ordinaire rien, et ses yeux regorgeant de vides, le tout se dissipa en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à un véritable effroi visible dans chacun de ses traits. S'approchant de son reflet, il encadra le verre de ses bras et s'observa avec des émeraudes bien plus grandes encore que d'ordinaire.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? formula-t-il d'une voix tout aussi posé que d'ordinaire, contraste franc avec son visage.

- Ton masque s'est effrité pendant le retour…

Marquant une pause en observant avec hésitation son vis-à-vis, la rousse poursuivit.

- Lorsqu'un arrancar perd son masque, il est censé mourir. Le tien s'effritait de plus en plus à chaque instant, et il était clair que tu allais le perdre…

- Je ne l'ai plus et suis encore en vie, souffla-t-il. Qui en est l'auteur ? ajouta-t-il en roulant ses yeux vers la rousse.

Baissant les yeux, l'adolescente n'ajouta rien. Le brun avait compris. Il était loin d'être idiot après tout.

Soupirant en fermant les yeux, il reprit son visage le plus commun possible, à savoir sans aucune expression, puis se redressa. Il passa à côté de la demoiselle et se rassit au bord du lit, la dévisageant sans gêne. Elle, après quelques minutes, se décida à le regarder de nouveau. Il attendait, simplement, en la fixant.

Quelque peu embarrassée, elle se pressa face à lui et s'osa, avec hésitation, à toucher ses bandages entourant son crâne. Ne bougeant pas d'un micro mètre, il se laissa faire, redonnant un peu d'assurance à la rousse qui changea ses bandages dans un silence religieux.

Cela fait, elle s'empara de la bassine, dans laquelle gisaient les tissus sales, et s'en alla en direction de la cuisine. La suivant, le brun resta silencieux, découvrant une nouvelle pièce.

- Si tu veux te doucher, la salle de bain est juste à ta droite ! sourit-elle.

Sans rien répondre, il se dirigea vers la fameuse salle. Toutefois, il n'y entra pas et dévisagea d'un regard tout à fait significatif l'adolescente qui, au quart de tour, se pressa dans la chambre pour en ressortir avec de nouveaux vêtements, et sous vêtements bien entendu.

Les attrapant d'un geste simple, il se tourna et s'en alla dans la salle d'eau, offrant à la jeune femme un superbe strip tease si elle n'avait pas eut le reflexe de fermer la porter derrière lui. Cela promettait comme cohabitation !

Ayant remplie sa bassine d'eau de javel et y faisant tremper les tissus tâchés, Orihime s'empara de son portable et envoya un message à son ami le shinigami roux. Elle le prévint de la bonne santé de son nouveau compagnon, son éveil et, surtout, de son presque calme en constatant la disparition de son masque. Elle s'attendait déjà à une visite précipitée de bien des individus, ainsi, elle lui précisa qu'il était préférable d'attendre avec de le harceler.

Malgré qu'elle est été prisonnière, elle avait apprit à connaitre sa « nounou ». C'était un garçon un peu particulier, certes, notamment à cause de son manque permanant de vie, mais il restait quelqu'un avec un bon fond. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait ressenti en lui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulue sa mort. Dans un sens, elle s'était attaché à cet arrancar, seule « compagnie » qu'elle avait dans cet endroit lugubre. A ses yeux, son impassibilité et sa froideur étaient due à un masque qu'il s'était forgé, peut être inconsciemment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas si insensible qu'il n'en paraissait, en ayant eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette fois où elle s'était endormie et où, à son réveil, elle avait découvert un drap la couvrant. Or, appart cet espada et le fraccion lui apportant sa nourriture, aucun autre individu ne pénétrait dans sa chambre… Ou du moins, n'en avait véritablement le droit…

Et il y avait aussi cette fois où il avait accepté de la sortir. Certes, il avait dû la prendre pour un chien plutôt qu'une humaine en cet instant, mais le fond y était. Elle ne s'était pas sentit rabaisser. Au contraire, elle avait sentit comme une estime lui étant accordé dans le regard si vide du brun.

- Tu n'as pas de poisson ?

Manquant de peu un arrêt cardiaque, Orihime détourna les yeux vers sa cuisine. Le brun y était. Le frigo ouvert face à lui, il regardait avec un soupçon de déception la demoiselle qui, le sourire aux lèvres, alla à sa rencontre. Il se décala pour lui laisser place. Elle ferma le frigo et se baissa pour ouvrir un autre placard glacé, comme le qualifiait son compagnon. De là, elle tira un tiroir et offrit aux émeraudes une multitudes de poissons gelés.

- Tu as une envie particulière ? s'enquit-elle.

- Filet de sole à la crème ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, la rousse resta bouche bée face au brun. Dans un sens, elle n'était pas surprise, mais dans un autre, elle l'était… Il savait cuisiner ?! Et des plats pour humains, qui plus est ? Encore, qu'il cuisine des hollows ou des hommes, cela ne l'aurait pas tant surprise. Mais cuisiner du poisson et, très probablement, d'innombrables autres plats typiquement humains ? Là, oui, elle était surprise.

- Ulquiorra, tu sais cuisiner ?

- Est-ce si étonnant ?

- Un peu. Je pensais que vous ne mangiez que des hollows ou des humains, ria-t-elle.

- Aizen n'en mange pas, déclara-t-il en s'emparant du poisson. Tout comme nous pouvons manger de tout.

- Aizen ?

- Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ?

- Non… Je suis juste surprise que tu n'es pas ajouté de « sama »…

Amenant avec ses propos un lourd silence, Orihime se maudit d'avoir fait cette remarque. Elle referma le congélateur et s'avança aux côtés du brun, celui-ci déjà en pleine préparation. A l'étonnement de la rousse, il savait utiliser un micro onde pour décongeler… Mais bon, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises se disait-elle !

L'observant faire avec ses mains expertes, elle lui apporta tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Appart ses quelques demandes, le brun ne parlait pas. De même, sa compagne ne faisait que le regarder, sans rien dire. Après un certain temps, du moins.

- Tu me déteste ? osa-t-elle enfin.

Stoppant net ses activités, Ulquiorra la dévisagea du coin de l'œil avant de soupirer. Ne s'attardant pas plus, il continua de surveiller sa cuisson qui devait durer trente minutes…

Fronçant les sourcils, la rousse baissa les yeux et n'ajouta rien, se trouvant bête en croyant qu'il allait changer ses habitudes et être bavard.

Le reste de la préparation fut bien silencieux. Le brun resta aux fourneaux tandis que l'adolescente mettait la table, finissant dans le canapé à regarder la télévision. Elle ne vit d'ailleurs pas le temps passé, s'endormant comme un bébé jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne la réveille avec la délicieuse odeur du plat.

A table, le silence était toujours aussi plombant. L'arrancar n'avait d'œil que sur son repas, alors que les ambres l'observaient régulièrement et timidement.

- Ulquiorra… ?

Levant enfin ses émeraudes vers la jeune femme, il attendit qu'elle poursuive, attentif. Souriante, la rousse s'avança quelque peu au dessus de la table.

- Ca te dirait d'aller visiter la ville tout à l'heure ?

- … Je n'ai de toute manière rien à faire, répondit-il après un silence et avant de reprendre sa dégustation.

Souriant un peu plus, Orihime reprit elle aussi son plat. Elle était responsable de la situation d'Ulquiorra, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il regrette d'être encore en vie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais elle voulait qu'il apprécie ce monde. Elle voulait qu'il soit satisfait, qu'il soit heureux même. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'un jour, il sourirait, serait un peu plus expressif et, finalement, soit « humain », en quelque sorte. Pour elle, il n'était plus question de guerre entre humain, shinigami, et hollows. Non. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était épargné au brun d'être à nouveau obligé d'obéir à un être dénué de raison. Elle lui avait trouvé sa part d'humanité, et elle voulait plus que tout le remercier pour l'avoir soutenu, en quelque sorte, alors qu'elle était prisonnière… C'était la moindre des choses.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'approche

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà lu ma fiction. Je suis sincèrement touchée et bien contente qu'elle plaise =)_

_J'avais déjà commencée à écrire la suite avant de poster le premier chapitre. Ainsi, ne vous étonnez pas que les prochains soient plus longs à arriver… De même, mes études me prennent beaucoup de mon temps, m'empêchant de poursuivre de manière régulière mes fictions. Toutefois, je vais tenter d'écrire un maximum avant la reprise des cours ! Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapide non plus…_

_Désolé d'avance !_

**Chapitre 2**

Marchant dans les rues de Karakura depuis des heures déjà, Orihime et Ulquiorra ne semblaient jamais s'épuisés. La rousse lui faisait visiter tous les coins qui pourraient lui servir à l'avenir, en profitant, bien entendu, pour essayer de le faire parler. Elle ne le connaissait que peu, dans le fond. Elle savait ses réactions, son manque permanant d'expression, son désintérêt au bavardage, mais elle ignorait ses goûts… Elle venait, certes, d'apprendre qu'il savait cuisiner, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait vraiment mieux le connaître, comme toute personne normale, ou à peu près du moins.

Lui, toutefois, ne semblait pas prêt à ôter son masque glacial…

- Femme, l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il passait devant une boulangerie, qu'est-ce ?

S'aventurant au dessus de son épaule, le brun étant penché, l'adolescente suivit le doigt osseux et pâle du regard pour tomber nez à nez avec la vitrine à bonbon. Amusée, elle se redressa et se pressa à l'intérieur. Son compagnon ne la suivit que du regard. Visiblement, il préférait l'attendre bien sagement.

A son retour, elle lui tendit un petit sachet qu'elle ouvrit.

- Ce sont des confiseries, expliqua-t-elle, goûtes !

Quelque peu réticent, il observa de longues minutes le sourire radieux de son vis-à-vis. Enfin, il céda et attrapa un premier bonbon. Celui-ci était fort ressemblant à une spaghetti. Il était marron et parsemé de sucre. Toujours relativement méfiant, l'arrancar le regarda un moment avant de se décider à y goûter.

S'attendant probablement à une saveur bien plus douce, ou du moins neutre, telle une véritable pâte, Ulquiorra ne manqua pas d'expression au moment même où il mit le bonbon à ses lèvres. En effet, ses yeux s'arrondir et son visage sembla se crisper un instant avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser.

Tout d'abord surprise, la rousse comprit bien vite qu'il était en train de s'étouffer après avoir avalé le bonbon d'une traite. Ainsi, ni une ni deux, elle s'approcha et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos. Se méprenant néanmoins et pensant qu'elle était en train de l'attaquer, le brun s'éloigna et tenta de riposter. Toutefois, il fut bien vite rattraper par sa toux.

Fronçant et arquant les sourcils à la fois, Orihime revint à la charge, lui expliquant qu'elle ne faisait cela que pour l'aider. Ulquiorra la dévisagea alors en fronçant les sourcils avant de se laisser faire, se calmant petit à petit.

Son étranglement enfin achevé, il soupira longuement en s'appuyant contre un mur à proximité. L'adolescente resta à ses côtés, l'observant toujours autant.

- Comment pouvez-vous aimer ces choses ? demanda-t-il en montrant négligemment le sachet de confiseries.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié parce que tu l'as mangé d'une bouchée ! rétorqua-t-elle, tiens, si tu prends ceux-là…

- Sans façon.

- C'en est un différent. Regarde, tu peux le manger d'un coup si tu veux ! reprit-elle en en avalant un.

Etrangement convaincu au même instant, Ulquiorra s'empara du sachet où il chercha un bonbon semblable à celui que venait d'avaler sa compagne. Cela fait, il ne se fit pas prier et le dégusta, l'air de bien plus l'apprécier que le précédent.

Souriante, et fière de sa victoire, la rousse voulue reprendre le sachet, vainement… En effet, à peine leva-t-elle son bras que l'arrancar fit de même. Littéralement perplexe, elle le dévisagea, de gros yeux arrondis. Lui, toujours aussi impassible, regarda sur sa droite avant de reprendre leur marche.

Orihime resta un moment immobile. Elle n'avait pas rêvée : Ulquiorra avait volontairement levé son bras plus haut pour l'empêcher de récupérer le sachet ! Ainsi, cela voulait bel et bien dire qu'il aimait les bonbons… Idée amusant instantanément la rousse qui accouru pour le rejoindre, le brun l'ayant interpellé de loin.

Les heures défilèrent à nouveau, et déjà la nuit s'emparait de la ville. Les étoiles et la lune étaient clairement visibles dans le ciel sombre. L'arrancar observa de longues minutes cette vision offerte à lui. Il faisait toujours nuit au Hueco Mundo, appart à quelques endroits de Las Noches, mais jamais les astres qu'il voyait si souvent ne pouvaient être comparés à ceux-ci… Là, la lune et les étoiles brillaient bien plus, tout comme le ciel reflétait une certaine vie. C'était différent, et bien plus beau…

Baissant les yeux, il porta alors son regard sur sa voisine, elle aussi admirant les ténèbres étoilées. Il découvrit une lueur familière dans son regard. Cette lueur qu'il parvenait à voir, malgré qu'elle soit franchement cachée dans ses yeux. Celle-ci même qui était indescriptible et insensée, à l'époque du moins.

Les ambres se fermèrent un instant avant de se rouvrirent face à lui. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Détournant les yeux avant de reprendre leur marche, Ulquiorra émit un soupire bref.

- En effet, ajouta-t-il.

Tout d'abord surprise, Orihime resta figée, observant, les lèvres entre ouvertes, le jeune homme s'éloignant. Finalement, elle sourit. Ulquiorra était loin d'être insensible, elle en était persuadée.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, et ne se faisant pas de nouveau prier, la rousse se mit à courir jusqu'à dépasser le brun, celui-ci s'étant de nouveau arrêté. Interpellée, elle fit demi-tour et le rejoignit.

Il se tenait face à une vitrine. De l'autre côté, en exposition, un superbe piano à queue noir se dressait. Il le regarda longuement. Etrangement, quelque chose en cet instrument réchauffait son âme toute entière. Il avait un sentiment de déjà-vu, en quelque sorte. Une impression de bien être.

- Tu aimes les pianos, Ulquiorra ? s'enquit sa compagne.

- Qui sait. J'ai dû les aimer.

- Comment ça « qui sait » ? Ce sont tes goûts, tu devrais les connaitre !

- Mes goûts ? reprit-il en roulant ses yeux sur l'adolescente.

Hochant positivement le visage tout en souriant, la rousse attendit patiemment sa réponse, espérant surtout qu'il y en ait une. Le brun, après quelques minutes, détourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'instrument.

- Je ne me rappel pas de ma vie humaine. Lorsque l'on devient un arrancar, on ne fait que se souvenir par ce que l'on voit.

Marquant une pause dans son explication, Ulquiorra déposa sa main contre la vitre, toujours aussi obnubilé par ce piano.

- Au vu de mon état face à cet instrument, je dirais que j'en ai très probablement joué, reprit-il. Alors oui, je dois aimer les pianos.

S'attendant à une réponse de sa compagne, le jeune homme l'observa du coin de l'œil, constatant dans son regard comme de la nostalgie. Il connaissait aussi ce regard qu'elle avait si souvent eu alors qu'elle était captive. Toutefois, cette expression ne fut que de courte durée, l'adolescente arborant de nouveau un sourire radieux avant d'attraper le bras de son vis-à-vis et de l'entrainer un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Surpris bien avant de pouvoir réagir, le brun se laissa faire. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Après tout, que pouvait-elle lui faire de menaçant, elle qui l'avait carrément sauvé alors qu'il était un ennemi ? Et qui plus est, l'ennemi l'ayant kidnappé…

C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne lâcha pas son compagnon, et leva simplement les yeux au ciel, un sourire toujours aussi radieux, bien qu'enfantin, éclairant son visage. Ulquiorra, qui l'observait tout ce temps, croisa à nouveau son regard ambré et pétillant comme jamais.

- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le ciel du doigt.

S'exécutant, bien qu'intrigué par pareil regard, il découvrit un tout nouveau spectacle. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, lui fit écarquiller un peu plus ses émeraudes, ses lèvres s'entre ouvrant légèrement. Ses traits s'adoucir, et son regard semblait se remplir d'une lueur similaire à celle de la rousse.

Face à lui, dans le ciel nocturne, des astres blancs tombaient, virevoltaient, dansaient. C'était ainsi, du moins, qu'il représentait ce phénomène tout nouveau pour lui. Emprisonnant alors de cette magie au creux de ses mains pâles, il constata qu'ils étaient froids et que, petit à petit, ils se liquéfiaient.

- Femme, l'interpella-t-il alors, ses yeux rivés sur les astres mouillant de plus en plus ses mains déjà glacées, qu'est-ce ?

- Des flocons. On appel ça de la neige.

- Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?

- Seulement en hivers, sourit-elle.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur ses mains, Ulquiorra finit par laisser couler l'eau entre elles, observant de nouveau le ciel. Il soupira quelques instants, les yeux clos. La rousse, elle, ne le quitta pas des yeux, scrutant finalement les astres et les flocons dansant.

L'arrancar se tourna alors vers elle. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne plonge ses ambres dans ses émeraudes. Il ne parla pas tout de suite, quelque peu perdu entre ses songes et les évènements.

- Je ne te déteste pas, finit-il par dire.

Ouvrant tout juste plus ses yeux, elle ne quitta pas son vis-à-vis du regard, surprise de l'entendre dire cela. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi un temps indéfinie, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dire, ni même faire, si le jeune homme n'avait pas poursuivit.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester.

- Pas même si je t'ai condamné ? osa-t-elle.

- Condamné ? reprit-il. A voir pareilles phénomènes pour le restant de mes jours ?

Sentant son cœur se resserrer aux paroles de son vis-à-vis, Orihime eut pour réflexe de resserrer les vêtements qu'elle avait toujours en main. En effet, elle n'avait pas lâché le bras d'Ulquiorra, et ce dernier ne manqua pas de remarquer l'emprise intensifiée. La rousse baissa les yeux, échappant aux émeraudes bien trop observatrices, l'empêchant ainsi de la voir retenir ses larmes de soulagement. C'était très probablement une réaction excessive pour beaucoup, mais elle était ainsi. Cela la tracassait dés lors qu'elle avait empêchée son exécution. Ainsi, entendre le brun lui dire cela n'avait fait que lui ôter un poids franchement lourd, voire insoutenable.

C'est alors que la jeune femme se prit d'un élan de « folie », en quelque sorte, oubliant à qui elle avait affaire et se collant complètement contre le torse du brun. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, eut un temps de réaction étrangement lent et rapide à la fois… Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas vu venir, mais plutôt qu'il ne savait comment la repousser, première fallait-il l'avouer.

- Femme… formula-t-il statufié.

A peine ces mots arrivèrent-ils aux oreilles de l'humaine que celle-ci s'éloigna, lâchant par la même occasion son bras. Elle le regarda un moment, stupéfaite de sa propre réaction, puis sourit bêtement, visiblement embarrassée. L'arrancar, lui, regarda à nouveau le ciel avant qu'enfin tous deux ne reprennent leur marche, oubliant ce petit « laisser aller ».

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans véritables encombres. Les deux rentrèrent et se séparèrent, l'un de nouveau aux fourneaux tandis que l'autre s'en allait au rez-de-chaussée, à savoir le garage. Ulquiorra, fidèle à lui-même, manquait toujours autant de curiosité, bien que la rouquine prépare clairement quelque chose. Elle n'était pas franchement discrète, ni même douée pour le mensonge… En ce moment du moins.

C'est alors, toutefois, que le brun se pressa à l'entrée, surpris du boucan survenu quelques secondes auparavant. Visiblement, cela venait d'en bas, et donc du garage. Ainsi, du haut de l'entrée, il descendit les escaliers extérieur pour se rendre jusqu'à la fameuse pièce.

Arrivé à l'angle, il se pencha et ne laissa que son visage paraître à la vue de la rousse qui, ouvrant de gros yeux ronds, poussait une grosse caisse. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de river ses émeraudes sur l'énorme carton, puis de s'avancer.

- Tu sembles avoir du mal à le transporter, fit-il remarquer.

- C'es vrai que c'est lourd… EH !! Attends !

Trop tard. Ulquiorra venait de soulever avec une facilité déconcertante ce fameux carton et le transportait d'hors et déjà à l'étage. Se pressant, l'adolescente referma le garage et le rejoignit, celui-ci s'étant stoppé à l'entrée.

Il plongea son regard vide dans ses ambres, mais ne dit rien. Elle était habituée maintenant, et parvenait à le comprendre sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. En fait, quand il ne parlait pas, c'était quand ses dires étaient évidents… Et là, visiblement, il parlait de son impossibilité à rentrer le gros carton sans défoncer la porte et son cadran.

- En fait, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers une fenêtre à côté, il faut le passer par là…

- Pousse-toi, répondit-il simplement.

Ne se faisant pas prier, et s'exécutant donc au quart de tour, la rousse s'éloigna et laissa à l'arrancar le plaisir invisible de faire rentrer cette énormité depuis la fenêtre, le tout sans rien abimer. Cela fait, et étant donc entrer en même temps que le carton, Ulquiorra appela l'adolescente depuis l'intérieur. Elle, toujours aussi impressionnée par sa force surhumaine, resta un moment immobile. Ce n'est que lorsque le brun l'interpella de nouveau, cette fois-ci en l'observant depuis le cadran de la vitre, qu'elle se reprit et le rejoignit.

A l'intérieur, elle indiqua un emplacement à son compagnon qui y déposa son chargement. Cela fait, elle l'ouvrit et tenta tant bien que mal de l'ôter complètement. Là encore, ce fut au jeune homme d'en faire une grosse partie. Par la suite, il fallait assembler le contenu… Et ce n'est qu'à la toute fin qu'Ulquiorra réalisa ce qu'il avait face à lui.

- Ca te fait plaisir ? s'enquit-elle.

Se contentant d'approcher le contenu d'un noir vernis, l'arrancar ne répondit rien. Il était surpris, mais aussi fasciné. Un sentiment de bien être, de la nostalgie, et quelque chose d'autre réchauffant tout son être le parcouraient.

- Tu en fais ?

- Mmmh mmmh, émit-elle négativement, mon frère en faisait.

Détournant ses émeraudes sur sa compagne à présent à ses côtés, il se répéta un moment sa réponse avant d'enfin bien la comprendre.

- Faisait ?

Les ambres se plongèrent alors dans son regard. Elle avait un sourire agréable, et un visage imitant son expression radieuse. Imitant, c'était le mot. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse en cet instant, et cela se voyait, notamment dans son regard. Cette lueur de mélancolie, de nostalgie, qu'il avait précédemment vu dans la rue était encore présente.

- Grand-frère est mort.

- …

- Mais ne t'en fais pas ! reprit-elle précipitamment, ça fait un moment déjà et je m'y suis faite !

- On ne dirait pas, déclara-t-il en plongeant à nouveau ses émeraudes dans son regard.

Elle se figea un instant avant de baisser quelque peu les yeux et de sourire en coin. Vraiment, elle risquait de ne rien pouvoir véritablement lui cacher. Malgré qu'elle lui ait dissimulée bien des choses à Las Noches, ici, elle ne se sentait pas de faire semblant face à lui. Au contraire, et elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'ailleurs, elle avait envie qu'il la comprenne comme personne, et vis versa bien sûr. C'était une envie qu'elle avait au plus profond de son être et qu'elle cherchait à dissoudre, vainement bien entendu…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'une odeur n'attire l'attention des deux individus, l'un se ruant instantanément jusqu'au four, tandis que l'autre étouffait un fou rire. Ulquiorra avait, tout simplement et pour la première fois, oublier quelque chose… Se trouvant être, dans le cas présent, leur repas.

S'approchant de son vis-à-vis pour découvrir un plat carbonisé, Orihime sourit un peu plus, le brun jetant le tout à la poubelle. Cela fait, il ouvrit de nouveau le frigo pour trouver autre chose à faire. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de choisir que l'adolescente attrapa deux paquets rouges et carrés. Interpellé, l'arrancar la regarda mettre le tout dans le micro onde avant de se retourner vers lui, un air de conquérant au visage.

- Des frittes à réchauffer ! clama-t-elle.

S'attendant à quelque chose de plus complexe, le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un air franchement perplexe avant de soupirer et de refermer le frigo. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas à dire, cette humaine était unique et imprévisible… Et donc relativement attachante.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le rôle

_Pardonnez-moi mon énorme retard. J'ai vraiment manqué de temps depuis la rentrée et m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour l'attente que j'ai engendrée sur cette fiction._

_Voyons toutefois le bon côté des choses : J'ai beaucoup retravaillée l'histoire, ses péripéties, son dénouement, etc…_

_Je m'excuse aussi pour le chapitre qui va suivre. Il est loin d'être le meilleur, mais dévoile le début de l'intrigue, si l'on veut =) J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !_

_Sur ce : Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Chahutant comme à l'accoutumé dans leur salle de cours, les élèves du lycée Karakura attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée le début des cours. Ou tout du moins, la classe dans laquelle se trouvait Orihime et compagnie…

La rumeur avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement : Un nouvel élève, brillant et séduisant, arrivait aujourd'hui. On le décrivait comme étant un beau brun ténébreux, débordant d'allure, de sang froid et de charisme. En vérité, personne ne l'avait réellement vu. Seuls quelques yeux de lynx étaient parvenus à esquisser un bref coup d'œil sur la photo de son dossier d'admission.

L'idée d'avoir un pareil cliché dans leur lycée emballait tous les étudiants. Tous, exceptés nos chers humains…

- Orihime ! s'écria alors une demoiselle en enserrant vivement sa taille, par derrière.

- Dégages ! rétorqua au quart de tour une brune en l'assommant.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Tu m'as fais super mal !

- Tu n'as cas arrêté avec tes pulsions d'obsédée !

- Tatsuki-chan… calma la cause de cette dispute à son amie.

Soupirant fortement, celle-ci se canalisa. Tout était redevenu comme auparavant. Orihime était de retour en cours avec ses amis, et tous préféraient oublier les évènements récents, ceux-ci même ayant causés quelques litiges.

C'est alors que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grand, claquant fermement contre le mur. Le directeur entra dans le calme plat qu'avait engendré son geste, suivit du professeur principal. Celle-ci avait une démarche terriblement nonchalante et dépourvue d'élégance comparée à la fierté émanant de son supérieur.

Tous s'installèrent en remarquant le signe furtif de leur enseignante, et le principal commença sans attendre. Il déblatéra tout un monologue inintéressant, replongeant dans un profond sommeil une bonne partie des élèves. Les autres, avec difficulté, tentaient de tenir dans l'espoir d'enfin voir le sujet de son discours arriver. A savoir : Le nouvel élève.

Tout autant agacé, l'enseignante mit un terme à toute cette scène en y en imposant une autre.

- Oh !!! Jeune homme ! Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé j'espère ?

Quelque peu décontenancé, le principal regarda la femme, les élèves faisant de même. Dans le couloir, le professeur était accroupi et aidait à se relever un adolescent. Ce dernier était grand, maigre, pâle et brun.

- Mais enfin ! s'exclama le supérieur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le jeune Schiffer a tourné de l'œil à rester aussi longtemps debout, à attendre.

Arrondissant ses yeux, le proviseur se racla la gorge, honteux. Il fit alors comme si de rien n'était, et reprit en accéléré, présentant enfin le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci, relevé, se montra enfin à tous, son professeur à ses talons. Un sourire de vainqueur ornait discrètement ses lèvres, tandis que le brun restait impassible.

Les présentations achevées, le principal s'en alla et, lorsque tous furent assurés de sa distance, un débat s'ouvrit. Ils observaient dans les moindres recoins le fameux Schiffer, celui-ci n'étant en rien gêné.

- Bon, Schiffer, commença le professeur, installes-toi où tu en as envie et tentes de suivre.

Répondant d'un simple coup d'œil, il s'avança dans les rangées, ne quittant pas une paire d'ambre du regard. Leur propriétaire sourit tout naturellement, tandis que, devant elle, le rouquin aux yeux similaires soupira. Orihime, bien trop enjouée, n'avait vraisemblablement pas remarquée les mauvais regards posés sur elle.

La situation avait véritablement changée pour Ulquiorra. Dés lors qu'il s'était éveillé dans cette chambre, sa vie avait basculée du tout au tout. Il n'était plus cet Arrancar, quatrième Espada, craint et méfié de tous. Il n'était plus ce serviteur exécutant chaque ordre qu'Aizen lui donnait. Il n'était plus ce démon arrogant et insensible… Ou presque. Maintenant, il était un lycéen comme tant d'autre, cohabitant avec une charmante humaine. Ironie du sort, en quelque sorte, puisque cette humaine n'était autre que celle qu'il avait kidnappée, et qui l'avait sauvée. Toutefois, ce détail là n'était connu que d'un très petit nombre d'individu… Il n'y avait donc rien à dire là-dessus.

Installé à la droite d'Ichigo, le brun était en diagonal à Orihime. Malgré qu'il l'ait fixé sans gêne jusqu'à sa place, il avait agit comme toute personne normale et avait cessé de la regarder par la suite. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas rester tourné tout le long de la journée, juste pour regarder les beaux yeux de l'adolescente ? Qui plus est, sans raisons…

C'est alors qu'Ichigo se rapprocha franchement, collant leurs deux tables. L'arrancar arqua les sourcils et dévisagea son voisin, celui-ci installant un livre entre eux deux, son visage appuyé au creux de sa main. Personne ne réagit plus que cela, et le professeur ne dit rien. Visiblement, c'était un geste tout à fait normal… Néanmoins, devinant ses pensées, le rouquin le dévisagea et lui expliqua tout bas.

- Tu es nouveau et n'as aucun livre pour le moment. Résultat : On partage pour que tu suives.

- Je me disais aussi…

Ne portant pas plus grande attention à ce détail, le brun fit rouler ses yeux sur les pages imprimées, enregistrant tout ce qu'il était dit du cours. Il ne parla pas, comme à l'accoutumée, et se contenta d'observer. S'il devait cacher sa véritable identité, autant le faire à la perfection !

Les heures défilèrent et déjà la pause déjeunée arriva. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Keigo et Mizuiro s'en allaient vers le toit tandis qu'Orihime restait avec Tatsuki et les autres demoiselles dans la classe. Ainsi, avant de s'enfuir, le rouquin interpella son ancien ennemi.

- Ulquiorra ! Tu viens ?

Roulant des yeux vers sa compagne comme pour lui demander sa permission, il finit par se lever et le rejoindre.

Enfin partit, toutes coupèrent nette l'humaine dans sa discussion avec son amie brune.

- T'as une touche Hime-chan !

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- T'as pas remarqué ?

- Le nouveau n'arrête pas de te regarder !

- Ah ça… ria-t-elle, embarrassée, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Je sais ! s'écria alors une blonde, ce ne serait pas ton pe-tit-a-mi par hasard ?

Ecarquillant comme jamais ses yeux, la rousse resta muette face à cette question. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les coups d'œil d'Ulquiorra soient si mal interprétés et n'avait prévue aucune excuse… Dire la vérité était tout simplement impossible. De même, si ces demoiselles venaient à apprendre qu'il vivait chez elle, la rumeur comme quoi ils sortiraient ensemble fuserait comme un éclair !

Toutefois, et à son grand soulagement, Tatsuki vint à son secours. Cette dernière se racla fortement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de toute cette assemblée, chose qui fonctionna. Tous la regardèrent et remarquèrent une lueur menaçante dans son regard, signe d'un mépris certain. Et c'était assez normal : Qui aimerait se faire couper en pleine discussion pour de pareilles brouilles ? Celles-ci même embarrassant franchement l'intéressé, par la même occasion…

- Du balai, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Tout de suite mal à l'aise, ces demoiselles s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était, les deux amies reprenant naturellement leur discussion après un interminable remerciement de la rouquine.

De leur côté, les garçons déjeunaient en silence sur le toit, comme d'ordinaire. Et, comme toujours, Keigo ne le supportait pas… De même, il était franchement intrigué de voir qu'Ichigo avait de lui-même invité le nouveau !

- Aaaaaah ! s'emporta-t-il, Ichigo, il va falloir m'expliquer ! Depuis quand t'invites comme ça les gens ?

- Il est nouveau. Il faut bien qu'il s'intègre non ?

- … Pas faux mais…

- Au fait Ulquiorra, t'as ramené quoi à manger ? Ca a l'air vachement bon !

- La même chose qu'Orihime.

Manquant pour la plupart de s'étouffer, tous étaient perplexes de cette nouvelle. Bien entendu, d'un côté, Ishida, Chad et Ichigo étaient surpris d'entendre l'Arrancar prononcé le prénom de celle qu'il appelait plus couramment « femme », mais aussi inquiets que cela n'éveille des soupçons auprès des deux autres humains. De leur côté, d'ailleurs, cela n'y manqua pas : Ulquiorra, qui était supposé venir de loin et ne connaître personne, avait le même plat que la rouquine… Qui plus est, et à l'encontre du passé, ce plat-ci paraissait franchement succulent et équilibré.

Remarquant le silence qu'il venait d'engendrer, l'ex cuarta reprit ses paroles et, finalement, constata qu'il avait, très probablement, commis une légère erreur…

- Orihime ? reprit l'humain châtain.

- Je l'ai croisé en me rendant au lycée, ce matin. Elle m'a accompagnée et a partagée son repas avec moi.

- Mais pourquoi t'as le même repas qu'elle ?

- Keig… tenta d'intervenir le rouquin.

- Je viens d'occident, poursuivit le brun. Là-bas, un self est mis à disposition. Et comme je me croyais un jour de rentrée, j'ai complètement oublié que nous avions une journée complète, et non pas une demie journée de cours.

Bouche bée d'un pareil mensonge, les trois restèrent muet, observant la réaction des deux autres tandis que l'ex Arrancar dégustait avec raffinement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ulquiorra était un géni, et son bobard marcha comme sur des roulettes ! Au grand soulagement de tous, évidemment…

- C'est vraiment une chic fille, Inoue, sourit Mizuiro.

- T'as de la chance de t'être bien entendu avec elle aussi rapidement ! bouda l'autre humain.

Remarquant l'œil dépité d'Ichigo, le brun évita toute réponse, s'occupant comme si de rien n'était de son repas. Visiblement, Orihime était plus appréciée que ce qu'elle ne devait imaginer. Aussi, Ulquiorra se demandait en quoi il était si chanceux. Dans le fond, la rouquine n'était franchement pas difficile à approcher… S'il l'appréciait tant, pourquoi n'allait-il pas l'aborder pour sympathiser ? C'était une vraie question que l'ex Espada conclut d'une simple pensée : « Les humains sont vraiment compliqués ».

Les conversations défilèrent par la suite, variant du tout au tout, sans que jamais le brun n'ouvre le clapet. Il restait fidèle à lui-même après tout : Pourquoi s'ennuyer à bavarder alors qu'il suffit d'écouter ? Les humains aussi pouvaient être ainsi.

La sonnerie retentie et les cours reprirent. Le reste de la journée s'enchaina rapidement, Ulquiorra, toujours muet comme une souche, bien que véritablement brillant. Il n'y avait pas une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre… Fait qui assura la rumeur comme quoi, en plus d'être beau et mystérieux, il était intelligent.

Enfin, la dernière heure s'acheva. Tout le petit groupe sortit ensemble de l'établissement et rentra. Aucun élève ne pouvait décrocher son regard d'eux, bien trop intéressé par le dernier arrivé. Détail dont personne ne s'occupa.

- Alors ? s'enquit l'autre brun, ça te fait quoi d'être un déchet de lycéen ?

Silence. Rien ne sortit de la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui, par ailleurs, ne lui accordait pas même un regard. Piqué au vif, Ishida tenta de se canaliser tandis que les autres étouffaient leurs rires. Ulquiorra resterait probablement toujours ce qu'il était.

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle !

- Il n'y a rien à répondre.

Ayant enfin daigné lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin, l'ancien cuarta posa finalement son regard sur le rousse qui, le sourire aux lèvres, s'était appuyée à son bras. Elle était penchée devant son colocataire et regardait l'autre brun avec un air enjoué et enfantin.

- Fidèle à lui-même, ne l'oublie pas, dit-elle simplement.

- Ca, pour être fidèle à lui-même… soupira l'autre.

Observant le sujet de leur discussion, les humains ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ulquiorra n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il était toujours aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, bien que légèrement moins glacial. Ne pas repousser l'adolescente à son bras en était la preuve, bien qu'elle s'en soit détachée peu de temps après.

Arrivés à un croisement, les quatre humains se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés, Orihime se retrouvant à nouveau en seul à seul avec son compagnon.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle enfin, tu as aimé le lycée ?

- Disons plutôt que c'était distrayant.

- Ah ?

- Les humains sont plus intéressants qu'ils n'y paraissent.

Poursuivant leur route sur cette dernière affirmation, la rouquine sourit à pleine dent, ravie d'une telle déduction de la part du brun ! Que pouvait-elle demander de plus, pour le moment ? Elle, qui avait eue l'angoisse de sa vie quant à l'adaptation de l'ex Arrancar, ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'entendre dire pareils propos.

Vraiment, elle était soulagée.

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

Une grande tour blanche aux façades vitrées s'élevait dans le ciel, perçant celui-ci de ses nuages nocturnes. La lune était pleine, offrant tous ses rayons comme éclairage dans les ténèbres de la nuit, que cela soit à l'extérieur, ou bien à l'intérieur.

Dans les couloirs de la grande bâtisse, au dernier étage, un grand homme de couleur, élancé, marchait. Sa démarche était assurée, régulière, rapide. Une main posée sur son sabre, l'autre se balançant en rythme le long de son corps couvert d'une tenue blanche, il fixait l'horizon derrière ses lunettes.

Arrivant au fond du couloir, face à une grande porte au bois travaillé et orné avec goût, il toqua et entra. C'était une pièce vaste et sombre, éclairée par les rayons de la lune depuis les grandes vitres. Il n'y avait pas grande chose : Un énorme lit, un siège surélevé fort ressemblant à un trône, et deux autres portes…

S'avançant d'un pas franc, bien que lent, il finit par s'arrêter au niveau du trône.

Derrière celui-ci, séparé de la chambre par la baie vitrée, un balcon se présentait. Un homme s'y trouvait, appuyé contre la rambarde, détaillant l'horizon de la nuit.

- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

- Il semblerait que seuls quatre d'entre eux aient été ramenés à la vie.

- Les seuls qu'il apprécie, en somme.

- Vraisemblablement.

Marquant une pause, l'homme au balcon se redressa et fit face à son interlocuteur. Un demi sourire se traça à ses lèvres tandis qu'une lueur malsaine s'immisçait dans son regard.

- Et qu'en est-il d'Ulquiorra ?

- Il a survécut et vit chez l'humaine.

- En voilà une nouvelle ! ria-t-il.

- Toutefois, tous semblent avoir perdus leurs puissances…

Cessant de rire, l'homme rejoignit son compagnon à l'intérieur et s'avança jusqu'à lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre ne bougea pas, bien qu'il fût sur ses gardes.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais apprit que rien n'est jamais perdus ?

Se reculant, le grand homme alla s'installer sur son trône, son visage appuyé à son poing. L'autre le détailla et resta interdit sur ses paroles. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard en coin de son vis-à-vis qu'il réalisa qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de s'en aller, ce qu'il fit.

Enfin seul, le plus charismatique scruta une nouvelle fois l'horizon, un sourire de mauvais présage s'affichant à son visage, ses yeux pétillants d'excitation comme il n'est pas permis.

- Comme toujours, tu es le seul à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Nous verrons s'il est comme tu ne cessais de me le décrire.


	4. Chapter 4 : La réapparition

_Bon aller, je vous fais un aveu : J'ai déjà une idée plus que légère sur le genre de fiction dont il va s'agir… Toutefois, je ne préfère pas le dire afin de garder la beauté, si je puisse me permettre, de l'histoire._

_En effet, j'ai envie que vous soyez dans la même position que les personnages. Or, si je venais à vous dire de quel genre d'histoire il s'agit, vous vous attendriez à tout, et perdriez une partie de plaisir à la lire. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense !_

_Appart ça, je vous remercie tous de continuer à me lire et d'apprécier cette histoire =)_

_J'avouerai être assez curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez comme suite : Qui sont ces individus de la fin du chapitre précédents ? Qui sont ces quatre ressuscités ? Qui est ce personnage qui met des bâtons dans les roues ? Que va-t-il bien pouvoir arriver ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ! Qui sait ? Peut être cela me donnera-t-il des idées ou, peut être, cela changera-t-il le cours de l'histoire ? ;P_

_Tant qu'on y est : Si certains sont tentés de me faire part de leurs idées (passages qu'ils imaginent bien ou autre) je suis ouverte à tout =) Non pas que je manque d'inspiration (quoi que des fois…) mais plutôt que, quitte à faire partager une histoire, autant bien le faire !_

_Revenons-en aussi à un point de mon blabla personnel : Pardonnez-moi ! C'est fou ce que je peux mettre du temps à poursuivre et poster la suite… Je m'efforce à le faire rapidement, et dés que j'ai du temps, mais il faut croire que tout est contre moi xD_

_Enfin… J'espère que cela ne vous déranges pas trop et ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à me lire =)_

_Sur ce, et enfin : Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Pour la mélodie d'Ulquiorra au piano, il s'agit de pieces de RED._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil d'hivers était toujours endormi et déjà, pourtant, bien des individus s'éveillaient. Il était l'heure de se préparer pour aller ou au travail, ou à l'école. Mais malgré cette « animation » de masse, aucun bruit ne retentissait encore, que cela soit dans la rue ou bien dans les maisons. Inoue Orihime vivait aussi ce genre de train train, à l'époque. Depuis le décès de son frère, elle habitait seule dans cette maison, et devait donc tout faire seule… Mais voilà, depuis peu, son quotidien avait été chamboulé.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, enroulée dans les draps blancs, l'adolescente s'étonna de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, elle n'entendait pas les ronronnements graves et doux à la fois dont était doué son colocataire… Car oui, celui-ci ne ronflait pas, il respirait juste d'une manière audible et agréable, similaire à des ronronnements. Deuxièmement, ce n'était pas la sonnerie insupportable de son réveil qui résonnait entre les murs, mais plutôt une paisible mélodie, l'incitant même plus à se rendormir qu'à se lever, mais bon !

Encore dans le coltard, l'adolescente s'étira et s'extirpa de sous sa couverture. Elle sentie alors une différence de température qui manqua de la faire frissonner si elle ne s'était pas dépêcher d'enfiler sa grosse doudoune de chambre. « Pour l'hiver, il faut être paré » comme elle le disait si bien. Elle enfila ensuite des chaussons pour ne pas avoir froid aux pieds, puis se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une vision tout à fait magique. Ulquiorra jouait du piano. En soit, cela n'avait rien de particulièrement splendide, certes. Mais là, ce qui chamboula la rousse fut cette expression qu'arborait son vis-à-vis. Il observait le piano avec un regard animé d'une lueur inexplicable, et ses doigts glissaient comme une seconde nature sur les touches. De même, ajoutons à cela la mélodie… Une pure merveille.

Elle aurait pu rester plantée ainsi entre le cadran de sa porte pendant des heures. Ulquiorra était on ne pouvait plus envoutant, captivant, à tel point même qu'il lui fit perdre la notion de la réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta, après un moment incertain, et qu'elle croisa les émeraudes imperturbables qu'elle reprit enfin conscience… Son portable au réveil infernal sonnait, et la fit paniquer. Car oui, Orihime était comme tous ados entendant son réveil pour la mille et unième fois : Stressée à son premier son retentissant.

C'est ainsi que démarra la matinée pour les deux colocataires. Ulquiorra prépara le petit déjeuner, tout deux dégustèrent sans énormément parler. Non pas qu'ils ne parlaient jamais, au contraire, mais plutôt que c'était le matin… Et que la rouquine n'avait pas encore émergée. Suite à ce repas donc, c'était à la demoiselle de débarrasser avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour se préparer, laissant la chambre à l'ancien Espada, ce dernier ayant déjà finit sa toilette matinale.

Mais alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise, son regard s'arrêta au bas de son cou. Quelque peu surpris, tout juste car nous parlons d'Ulquiorra, il s'avança face au miroir et détailla son propre reflet…

- Femme, appela-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

L'adolescente, ayant fort heureusement une ouïe fine, cessa de se peigner les cheveux. Elle sortie de la salle de bain et rejoignit son compagnon. Elle l'observa depuis le miroir, curieuse et gênée à la fois. Vraiment, Ulquiorra n'était pas pudique, et elle se demandait si elle finirait par s'y habituer… Ce dernier lui fit alors signe de s'approcher, la fixant depuis le verre.

- D'autres changements sont-ils censés se produire ?

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle, étonné.

- Je ne suis plus un arrancar, n'est-ce pas ?

Se tournant, il la fixa avec une certaine intensité. Elle, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir… Certes, il n'avait plus son masque et jouait le rôle d'un humain comme tant d'autres, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir changé en humain. Après tout, il était mort depuis très, très, longtemps. Et puis même, il avait encore son tour, preuve incontestable qu'il restait un hollow ! Son trou… D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas différent ?

Fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux inconsciemment rivés sur ce fameux trou, l'adolescente resta interdite quant aux propos de son vis-à-vis. Elle était obnubilée par cette cavité dans sa chair. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec, elle en était certaine, mais n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Il était clairement différent d'ordinaire, même si, au premier coup d'œil, il n'avait pas changé.

- Il se referme.

Extirpant l'adolescente de sa prise de tête, Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé d'un nano mètre et la fixait toujours. Elle se plongea à nouveau dans son regard, incrédule. Il venait bien de dire qu'il se refermait ? En parlant de son trou ?

- Ton trou se referme ?

- Il est plus petit, répondit-il en s'observant à nouveau dans le miroir. Ne l'as pas remarqué ?

- Je trouvais qu'il était différent mais je ne me disais pas qu'il était plus petit… Enfin, je ne l'ai pas souvent vu aussi ! se défendit-elle en riant bêtement, gênée.

La regardant du coin de l'œil, il soupira puis termina de boutonner sa chemise. Contrairement à beaucoup, il était contraint de la fermer jusqu'au tout dernier bouton pour ne pas risquer que quelqu'un ne voit sa cavité. Après tout, ce n'est pas très humain que d'avoir un trou au bas du cou…

Tandis qu'il finissait de s'habiller, Orihime retourna dans la salle de bain afin de finir, elle aussi, sa préparation. Tout cela fait, ils empoignèrent leurs sacs et s'en allèrent, la lune dominant toujours le ciel sombre, la neige couvrant toujours les trottoirs. Ce détail, d'ailleurs, n'avait de cesse la même conséquence, le matin, pour la rouquine… Cette dernière manquait irrémédiablement de peu de se casser plus que la figure, glissant sur les marches reliant le trottoir à l'entrée de son habitat. Bien entendu, ce n'était que « manquer de peu », puisqu'elle avait un homme aux reflexes surdéveloppés à ses côtés.

- Par pitié femme, soupira-t-il en la rattrapant une nouvelle fois, fais attention…

- Désolé, sourit-elle, quelque peu embarrassée.

Et c'était à nouveau partit pour une journée comme les autres. Bons nombres d'élèves avaient des doutes quant à la relation qu'entretenait la rouquine et le nouveau, malgré que ceux-ci ne fassent rien de bien particulier. Bien sûr, il était obligé de régulièrement l'observer, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de travers. Après tout, c'était elle qui veillait le plus sur lui… Mais appart cela, il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'Ichigo et son groupe, de garçon notons-le. Le shinigami remplaçant lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué qu'il valait mieux cette situation, au risque qu'il ne se fasse harceler. Car oui, il faut dire les choses telles quelles sont : Ulquiorra était tout simplement devenu l'idole de bien des lycéens ! Et autres gamins le croisant par la même occasion, mais passons…

De son côté, Orihime restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle parlait régulièrement avec les garçons, dont Ulquiorra, mais rien de plus. Du reste, elle était avec Tatsuki et les autres filles. Mais on ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était en plein état d'incompréhension quant aux rumeurs circulant sur sa relation avec le brun, puisqu'elle n'en avait même pas eu vent… Ou plutôt, elle ne les avait pas remarquées… ? A voir.

Ayant bien trop froid dernièrement, les garçons avaient décidés de rester en classe pour les pauses déjeuners, comme tout le monde. Orihime, son repas intact à ses côtés, était plongée dans un livre de cours. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué jusqu'à ce que son colocataire ne l'interpelle, lui-même dégustant son mets.

Notons par ailleurs que l'humaine et son compagnon avaient prit soin de ne pas préparer le même repas, juste histoire de ne pas plus attirer l'attention sur eux. Enfin, l'idée revenait à Ulquiorra, la rouquine n'ayant, une nouvelle fois, pas fait attention à ce détail…

Ainsi donc, le beau brun l'extirpa de sa lecture. Elle plongea son regard ambré de chien battu en cet instant, dans les émeraudes inébranlables.

- Ulquiorra… gémit-elle, tu es bon en maths, non ?

- En effet.

- Tu peux pas m'aideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ?!

Brandissant son livre à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis, se cachant par la même occasion derrière, le brun manqua de peu de riposter violemment. Néanmoins, son calme surpassa ses réflexes et il se contenta d'intercepter le livre pour le déposer soigneusement sur la table. Il soupira et observa les pages offertes à son regard. Un coup d'œil furtif suffit. Il roula à nouveau ses yeux vers la rouquine qui, un visage pour lequel il était impossible de capituler, le dévisageait avec… Espoir ?

- Je vais t'aider, soupira-t-il, mais arrêtes donc cette comédie.

Retrouvant au même instant toute sa vitalité, elle sourit à pleine dent avant d'entamer son déjeuner, pencher sur le livre auprès d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier commença alors ses explications. Aucuns des deux ne remarqua les mauvais regards et sourires hypocrites qui apparurent dans la salle, mais qu'importait ! L'essentiel était que la rouquine comprenne enfin avant l'heure du test… A savoir, dans moins d'une heure.

Le groupe les entourant se joignirent à eux afin d'aider leur amie. Bien entendu, ils laissèrent faire le brun, celui-ci expliquant divinement bien, mais ils étaient tout de même là pour aider !

La journée s'enchaina par la suite, Orihime réussissant « les doigts dans le nez, et les yeux fermés » l'interrogation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le brun lui était franchement bénéfique. Il était soigné, propre, quelque peu maniaque, intelligent, cultivé, réfléchis, calme, agile, doué comme rare de ses mains et excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ainsi, il ne mettait rien en bazar, remplissait parfaitement les tâches lui étant assignées, respectait l'intimité de sa colocataire, bien que lui ne semblait en avoir… Bref, un colocataire en or, doublé d'une fée du logis ! Car oui, Ulquiorra était un as, que cela soit en bricolage, en couture, en ménage, en jardinage, ou même en cuisine.

Echangé Ulquiorra ? Hors de question ! Mais cela, Orihime se dispensait de le faire savoir… C'était d'ailleurs tout juste si elle se rendait compte de cette pensée lui étant propre…

Il faisait à présent nuit et les deux jeunes marchaient dans les rues enneigées, la neige tombant par ailleurs. Ils étaient de sorties pour faire des courses. Leurs devoirs étaient déjà faits et tout était prêt pour le lendemain, si ce n'est le repas, le frigo complètement vide… Cela les avait d'ailleurs étonnés, eux qui pensaient en avoir encore pour un moment.

- Ah ! s'exclama alors la rousse, Ulquiorra, ça te dérangerait de commencer les courses sans moi ? J'aimerais aller acheter quelques magasines…

- Vas-y, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu te rappels du chemin ?

Se contentant de la regarder en arquant un sourcil, la rousse remarqua la futilité de sa question. Ulquiorra mémorisait tout ce qu'il voyait, et ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Mais l'erreur est humaine, après tout.

Elle sourit alors en s'enfonçant dans la librairie sur le côté, le brun reprenant sa route jusqu'à la supérette. Arrivé à destination, il s'empara d'un cadi et sortit de sa poche la liste de leurs achats alimentaires. Il roula de rayons en rayons, trouvant de temps à autre ce qu'il cherchait. Le reste, il savait qu'il le trouverait plus tard, dans un plus grand magasin. Pour le moment, il fallait trouver de quoi manger pour ce soir et, par la même occasion, s'avancer sur les courses du week-end… Juste pour ne pas avoir à passer des heures entières dans un endroit pareil. Après tout, Ulquiorra restait Ulquiorra : Il n'aimait pas la foule. Or, les grands magasins, surtout en fin de semaine, sont très populaires.

Il marchait donc d'un pas régulier et assuré, ses yeux vagabondant entre la feuille et les rayons. Il s'arrêta et scruta l'un d'entre eux, détaillant chaque produit présenté avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Ah… Cette maudite brioche géante… Orihime avait vraiment le don d'aimer les choses compliqués, cette foutue brioche se trouvant à la dernière étagère.

Ulquiorra soupira. Il se rappelait avoir dû soulever l'adolescente pour qu'elle attrape ce pain. Aussi, il s'était souvent demandé comment, par le passé, elle avait bien pu faire pour l'atteindre… Cette réponse lui aurait été d'une grande aide en ce moment. Il roula alors ses yeux de droite à gauche, cherchant vainement un quelque chose pour le surélever. Rien. Il observa alors son cadi. S'il s'y appuyait, il avait de grandes chances de se casser la figure.

- Oh putain ! s'exclama alors une voix puissante, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'te retrouverais en écolière, j'serais arrivé plus tôt !

Le simple son de cette voix faillit faire tourner de l'œil le brun qui, les yeux arrondis, observa son vis-à-vis. Pas de toute sur la personne. Déjà qu'il était le seul à avoir une voix pareille, il était tout aussi l'unique à posséder ce physique et cette aura sauvage. De même, ce sourire carnassier et ce regard provoquant lui étaient spécifiques.

Une seule question parcourut l'esprit de l'ex espada : Que faisait-il ici ?!

- T'as bien changé dit donc, reprit-il avec son sourire malsain allant en s'élargissant, qui se serait douté qu'un jour, j'aurais le privilège de te voir si surpris !

- Et qui se serait douté qu'un jour, nous nous verrions dans cet état, formula-t-il, son calme revenu.

Souriant d'une manière différente, amusé, il passa à côté du brun et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le cadi. Ulquiorra le dévisagea, comme méfiant.

- Zen mec. J'peux pas te faire grand-chose, et tu le sais, sourit-il. Par contre, t'avais l'air en galère tout à l'heure…

Soupirant, le brun s'appuya au cadi et attrapa rapidement la brioche pour la jeter dans le cadi. Cela fait, il observa son vis-à-vis avec insistance, sans pour autant laisser transparaître un quelconque sentiment. Lui avoir offert le privilège, comme il le disait si bien, de le voir si surpris était déjà amplement suffisant… Trop même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix au cas où ça se verrait pas assez, lâcha-t-il en tournant son visage vers la gauche.

- Orihime n'était-elle pas la seule à pouvoir réussir pareil exploit ?

- Orihime ? s'étonna-t-il, tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai… Tu niches sous le même toit alors forcément, ça renforce les liens…

Exaspéré, il fit la sourde oreille, attendant simplement la réponse de l'homme face à lui. Ce dernier reposa son regard sur lui dans un long soupire de lassitude. Visiblement, les explications ne l'enchantaient pas, et cela se confirma par son geste. Nonchalamment, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, se redressant, et s'appuyant contre le rayon avec mollesse.

- Non, y'a un autre type qui est capable de cet « exploit » comme tu le dis. Après, t'as pas franchement besoin de savoir qui c'est.

- Pourquoi avoir dis qu'il t'était possible de venir à ma rencontre plus tôt ? Comment sais-tu que je vis chez l'humaine ?

- T'es bavard aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi et amusé. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, je le sais parce qu'on a des connaissances en commun.

S'apprêtant à poursuivre son interrogatoire, l'ancien espada fut toutefois coupé par une sonnerie. Celle-ci provint de la montre de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier visiblement pressé d'un coup. Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quant Ulquiorra le retint, pas franchement d'accord à ce qu'il s'en aille de la sorte. L'homme soupira et se tourna vers le brun et lui faisant lâcher prise.

- Ecoute Ulquiorra, j'suis dans la même merde que toi. Je dois jouer les humains et on m'a filé un boulot de flic. J'suis obligé d'y aller là, donc on en reparlera un autre jour. Ah et aussi, précisa-t-il en s'en allant, garde un œil sur la gonzesse. Elle risque d'être en danger.

Se résignant à ne pas le suivre, pris d'une flemme qui ne lui était jamais venue par le passé, Ulquiorra resta immobile. Il regarda l'homme s'en aller et, quant il eut disparu, remarqua la rouquine qui arrivait avec bien des magasines en main. Soupirant, il alla à sa rencontre pour l'aider et reprit, en sa compagnie cette fois, les courses.

Tout était arrivé un peu rapidement, et il tentait de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit : Tout d'abord, il faisait tranquillement ses achats. Ensuite, Grimmjow apparut, tout aussi vivant que lui, et sans son masque. Et pour finir, il lui disait qu'il devait garder un œil sur Orihime. Déjà, le fait de revoir Grimmjow de la sorte n'était jamais entré dans l'esprit du brun, alors si en plus il lui demandait de jouer les gardes du corps auprès de son hôte, il y avait de quoi se poser bien des questions !

Mais bon, ce début de tracas passa rapidement au dessus de la tête d'Ulquiorra. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer, loin de là même. Et puis, de toute façon, il verrait bien en temps voulus, plus tard, quand il reverrait l'ancien sexta… Malgré que l'idée ne l'enchante en rien… !


	5. Chapter 5 : Le renouveau

_Sincèrement, je n'étais pas fière du dernier chapitre… Mais bon, visiblement, il a plu alors tout va bien !_

_J'ai fais de mon mieux pour rendre ce chapitre-ci intéressant, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (volontairement !). Aussi, je tiens à remercier Eikaow car, sans elle, peut être n'aurais-je jamais chopé cette maudite inspiration pour écrire ce chapitre x)_

_Et puis merci aussi à tous ceux et toutes celles me lisant =3 Cela me fait très plaisir, vraiment._

_Pour ce qui est des idées que vous avez eu la sympathie de me faire part, rassurez-vous, elles arriveront incessamment sous peu dans le récit._

_Sur ce donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture x)_

_PS : Au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas, le film dont je parle plus loin n'est autre que Solomone Kane._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Orihime et Ulquiorra étaient rentrés depuis peu de leurs courses. Ils avaient rangés leurs multiples achats qui, à la base, ne devaient être qu'en petit nombre… Par la suite, l'ex arrancar s'était mis aux fourneaux, comme toujours, au risque de se retrouver avec des plats… Innovants ? De son côté, la rouquine s'était installée dans le salon. Elle était assise au sol, face à la table basse sur lequel gisait un gros livre. A ses côtés, se trouvait une petite caisse métallique dont elle sortit plusieurs paperasses de petite taille.

Son compagnon ne prêta pas grande attention à son activité. Il était trop absorbé par son énorme livre de cuisine, ce dernier lui indiquant de faire mariner ses pâtes et légumes dans diverses huiles et herbes… C'était un plat occidental et pas franchement connu, apparemment. De ce qu'il en était dit, c'était un assortiment inventé sur un coup de tête, mais diablement bon… Enfin, encore fallait-il l'avoir fait, ce fichu plat !

Quelque peu agacé par ces innombrables mélanges à faire, le brun se tourna dans un soupir lasse qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir. Il observa alors l'adolescente. Celle-ci observait sans rien faire les bouts de papier face à elle. Elle retenait son visage dans la paume de sa main droite, arborait un doux sourire, et semblait être… Heureuse et épanouie ? Oui, cela devait être quelque chose comme ça.

- Femme, l'interpella alors l'ex cuarta, pourrais-tu m'aider ?

- Bien sûr ! sourit-elle.

Se levant avec simplicité, en manquant toutefois de se prendre un coin de la table et de trébucher sur le tapis, Orihime alla rejoindre son vis-à-vis face au livre. Elle en lu le contenu et s'empressa d'apporter tous les ingrédients manquants. Là encore, elle faillit se faire bien mal en manquant de justesse de se prendre des bols dans la figure… Heureusement, son cher compagnon aux réflexes indétrônables lui évita cette catastrophe.

Du reste, la soirée se passa comme toutes les autres. Ulquiorra et Orihime mangèrent en bavardant tout juste, firent la vaisselle et s'en allèrent faire leur toilette chacun leurs tours avant d'aller se coucher.

Contrairement au proverbe « les dames d'abord », c'était toujours Ulquiorra qui occupait la salle de bain en premier… Bien sûr, cela venait du fait qu'il préparait le repas et que la rouquine se chargeait de la vaisselle, mais bon.

Ainsi donc, le brun sortit de la salle de bain, paré au coucher, et incita sa compagne à faire de même. Celle-ci ne se le fit pas répéter et s'en alla ni une ni deux dans la salle d'eau. De son côté, et plutôt que d'aller d'ores et déjà dormir, Ulquiorra se permis d'observer de plus près ce qui obnubilait avec tant de tendresse l'humaine. Il se demandait franchement ce que des bouts de papiers pouvaient avoir d'intéressants !

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ancien Espada observa avec une franche attention ce qui s'offrait à lui : Des images, ni plus ni moins, tout à fait réalistes illustrant Orihime et ses amis en tout genre. Et si ses souvenirs étaient exactes, ses fameuses images se nommaient photographies… C'était des illustrations de moments véritablement passés, ceux-ci ayant été comme figés sur une bande pour, plus tard, être tirés et donner ces images… Enfin, il n'était sûr de rien. Ce n'était que de vagues, très vagues souvenirs qui lui restaient de ses moments passés avec Szayel alors qu'il recherchait le bien être de l'humaine de part l'ordre d'Aizen. Étrangement, ses recherches multiples et variées l'avait souvent menées vers des résultats inutiles. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un appareil photo aurait servit à Orihime dans sa prison ? Prendre les murs ? La lune ? Le canapé et le tapis ? Ou bien la porte s'ouvrant trois fois par jours environs sur Ulquiorra lui-même et le fraccion juste utile au service ?

Bref, la chose étant que ces photographies le dérangeait étrangement...

Il s'accroupit face à la paperasse et les observa un moment. Enfin, il en attrapa une. Une bien précise sur laquelle figurait Orihime, bien entendu, mais aussi Kurosaki Ichigo. Tous deux étaient dans une rue, visiblement, et portaient des vêtements plutôt décontractés. Le rouquin était paresseusement assis contre un mur, tandis que l'adolescente était debout, face à lui, se tournant en trois quart vers l'appareil avec un agréable sourire. Apparemment, elle était heureuse…

- Ah ! s'exclama alors joyeusement une voix tout à fait familière, cette photo date de l'an dernier ! Il y avait aussi Kuchiki et Abarai…

- Des shinigamis ?

- C'est ça. Mais ils sont gentils, tu sais…

Répondant d'un simple soupire faussement discret, le brun reposa la photographie et se leva. Il porta un léger coup d'œil vers Orihime, puis s'en alla jusqu'à la chambre. L'humaine, elle, le scruta jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres. Cela fait, elle soupira. Elle se demandait si Ulquiorra réagirait toujours de manière si… propre à lui même ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle ne s'embarque pas dans tous un questionnaire à son sujet. Après, Ulquiorra était ce qu'il était.

Orihime se pencha et commença un semblant de rangement quant, finalement, une flemme monumentale la prit et la poussa plutôt à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin se passa comme à l'accoutumée. Les deux prirent leur petit déjeuner, firent la vaisselle, se préparèrent, observèrent le trou à l'encolure d'Ulquiorra, et s'en allèrent. La rouquine, bien entendu, manqua de justesse, et comme toujours, de se faire bien mal dans les marches reliant l'entrée de son habitat et le trottoir. Par la suite, leur trajet se déroula sans encombre.

Arrivés au lycée, les deux s'installèrent tranquillement dans un coin, attendant patiemment que les autres élèves arrivent ainsi que le professeur. Et leur petite bande ne se fit d'ailleurs pas bien longue, à leur plus grand bonheur, ou presque.

Ichigo salua ses amis en dernier et, s'installant aux côtés d'Ulquiorra, lui tendit un papier dont il s'empara sans véritable intérêt.

- Kisuke me l'a donné ce matin. Apparemment, c'est un certificat pour t'empêcher de faire sport.

- C'est sûr qu'avec ton corps d'arrancar, les autres se poseraient des questions… fit remarquer l'autre brun.

- Et ne parlons pas de ses compétences physiques… précisa le caramel, à lui-même.

- Donc, commença le concerné, je ne ferai jamais de sport au lycée ?

Acquiesçant d'un mouvement du visage, Ichigo lui sourit avant de s'adresser à sa compagne au sujet de cette après-midi. Visiblement, les cours étaient suspendus après le sport, et il avait prévu d'aller en ville avec Tatsuki, son amie d'enfance. L'adolescente, franchement emballée, accepta sans même concerter avec le brun qui, de toute façon, s'en serait moqué. Une virée en ville, suivie d'un cinéma, le tout entre ami(e)s ne le dérangeait pas… Bien qu'il ne considère pas ces humains comme étant des amis. Après tout, il ne saisissait pas franchement cette désignation.

Les heures défilèrent. Les cours s'enchainèrent avec leurs professeurs et déjà les lycéens devaient se rendre en cours de sport, dernières heures de leur journée. Ulquiorra donna son faux papier au professeur sous les regards désemparés des adolescentes et les sourires des humains l'entourant.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce professeur, celui-ci ayant été absent pendant un long mois pour on ne sait trop quelles raisons… Le brun le regarda sans véritable intérêt, comme d'ordinaire, tandis que l'homme le fixait avec insistance, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es nouveau si je ne m'abuse ?

- C'est exact.

- Et tu ne pourras pas faire sport de toute l'année ?

- Apparemment. Mais peut être mes médecins considéreront-ils que je suis suffisamment rétabli pour reprendre en cours d'année.

- Et qu'as-tu eu au juste, comme maladie ? lança-t-il sur un ton à la fois méfiant et peu convaincu.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Installant ainsi un silence plutôt pesant entre eux deux, l'ancien Espada ne détourna pas un seul instant les yeux de ce regard plein de défiance. Mais celui-ci ne dura pourtant pas bien longtemps, se changeant rapidement en une expression agréable et enjouée.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, je t'aime bien toi ! Aller les jeunes, allez vous changer ! Et toi, viens m'aider à préparer le terrain.

Quelque peu déconcerté par une pareille réaction, l'ex cuarta n'en fit rien et suivit les directives de cet homme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Celle-ci, un large sourire aux lèvres, ne lui indiqua rien… Ce fut son voisin, tout aussi souriant, qui lui fit signe de le suivre… Détail qu'il n'appréciait franchement pas, étrangement d'ailleurs.

Les minutes passèrent. Ulquiorra avait finit d'aider son professeur et s'était installé dans un coin, observant d'un œil expert ses camarades qui s'échauffaient. Ils couraient, s'étiraient, bavardaient et riaient à s'en faire gentiment crier dessus. Apparemment, c'était un début de cours tout à fait ordinaire…

Il était prévu qu'ils fassent du handball : Sport collectif où deux équipes de sept joueurs s'affrontent avec un ballon sur un terrain rectangulaire séparé en deux camps, en somme. Visiblement, c'était un sport que tous les élèves appréciaient… Peut être était-ce franchement intéressant, qui sait ?

Ulquiorra observa avec attention tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Malgré les nombreuses recherches de l'espada rose, ayant aussi débordées sur les sports humains, jamais le brun ne s'était attardé dessus. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à courir après un ballon pour le jeter dans une cage, ou même garder celle-ci. Ce devait être d'un ennui !

- Vas-y Ichigo !! hurla alors un type.

Interpellé, l'ancien arrancar jeta son dévolu sur le rouquin. Ce dernier courait, la balle en main, vers la cage adverse. Derrière lui, alliés et ennemis le pourchassaient, tentant - vainement - de lui intercepter cet objet rond. Il était doué et habile, il n'y avait pas à dire. Tant d'ailleurs que cela en devenait agaçant, même pour Ulquiorra. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, s'imaginait Grimmjow à sa place… Il était certain que lui, ne connaissant en rien le calme et la patience, se serait d'ores et déjà jeté sur le shinigami pour s'emparer de ce maudit ballon.

Les hurlements de joies retentirent suite au but marqué par ce cher adolescent, mais seulement un cours instant. Le match continuait, et il n'était pas question de perdre pour leur équipe, apparemment. Et ce n'était finalement pas étonnant au vu de ses composants : Il y avait Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime et Tatsuki. Soit cinq membres ultra combatifs et deux sans plus.

Ajoutons à cela leurs adversaires dans lesquels se trouvait Chizuru, demoiselle tout à fait gaga d'Orihime, de ce qu'en avait conclut Ulquiorra du moins, et trahissant à de nombreuses reprises ses coéquipiers. Autant dire que la mettre dans une équipe adverse à celle de la rouquine était des plus bénéfiques si l'on souhaitait gagner ! Car, si elles étaient dans une même équipe, rien ne prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas plutôt la tripoter sans gêne… Idée dérangeant une nouvelle fois étrangement l'ancien Espada qui fronça franchement les sourcils en crispant légèrement son visage.

D'ailleurs, qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir tripoter Orihime ? Bien sûr, elle avait un physique de rêve se composant d'une poitrine généreuse et d'une taille fine, mais cela ne disait pas tout ! Sans être humain, Ulquiorra parvenait à comprendre le désir que ces êtres pouvaient ressentir les uns vis-à-vis des autres. Après tout, il l'avait lui-même ressenti de part le passé. Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas tout à ses yeux : Pourquoi elle et pas les autres ? Contrairement à certaines, Orihime ne demandait rien… A part peut être l'amour de Kurosaki Ichigo. Et encore non, elle ne le réclamait en rien ! Elle l'aimait, un point c'est tout.

Elle l'aimait… Cette pensée fit froncer les sourcils d'Ulquiorra. Il se souvenait de cette période passée durant laquelle elle était sa captive. Comprendre ses sentiments vis-à-vis du shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas été bien compliqué, mais au final, elle semblait s'en être plus ou moins détaché. Par moment même, elle paraissait heureuse dans sa prison, sans ses amis, sans lui…

- Ulquiorra ! l'interpella alors cette agréable voix.

L'appelé leva les yeux et constata que les élèves s'en allaient. Sa colocataire l'observait à quelques mètres, un large sourire aux lèvres. Doucement, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, les mains dans les poches, un air inébranlable réinstallé sur son visage.

- On va en ville après, avec Kurosaki-kun et Tatsuki-chan. Tu n'as qu'a nous attendre à côté des vestiaires.

- Entendu. Mais qu'irons-nous faire en ville ?

- Passer du bon temps tous ensemble, sourit-elle en constatant la curiosité de son compagnon. Et nous irons aussi au cinéma !

- Au cinéma ? reprit-il.

- Je te laisse la surprise de découvrir par toi-même !

Enjouée comme souvent au final, l'adolescente s'en alla dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, s'appuya contre l'un des murs du couloir extérieur. Il attendait patiemment que le petit groupe ait finit de se changer et y aille. Attente perturbée par des demoiselles ayant finit en deux temps trois mouvements de se revêtir de leurs uniformes, juste pour le plaisir de bavarder avec le beau brun. Enfin, bavarder ici rimait à faire la conversation toutes seules, l'ex cuarta n'étant à peu près loquace qu'avec sa chère humaine.

Mais fort heureusement pour lui, ce calvaire ne dura pas une éternité, les trois adolescents faisant leur apparition.

- Vous lui demandez un rendez-vous galant ou quoi ? lâcha du tac au tac la brune.

- P-pas du tout ! On se demandait juste ce qu'il allait faire cet après-midi…

- C'est ce que je disais : Un rendez-vous galant.

- Mais non !

- Désolé les filles, intervint Ichigo, mais Ulquiorra est déjà pris pour le reste de la journée.

Visiblement accablées, elles n'ajoutèrent rien et s'en allèrent, regardant à plusieurs reprises le glaçon qui n'y fit rien. Les trois rirent de bon cœur, et c'est sur cette note agréable qu'ils s'en allèrent pour le centre ville.

Tout d'abord, ils allèrent casser la croûte dans un bon fast-food. Ensuite, allèrent vagabonder dans les rues et magasins en tous genre, histoire de tuer le temps jusqu'à la séance souhaitée. Puis ils iraient au cinéma pour admirer leur film. Et finalement, ils flâneraient une nouvelle fois dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à devoir rentrer. En somme, un après-midi tout à fait banal chez les humains, surtout chez les jeunes de leur âge.

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

- Dites, lança Tatsuki, une sucette au bec, il est quelle heure ?

- 16h20, rétorqua l'instant suivant le brun.

Dans un même mouvement, les deux rouquins avaient regardés leurs montres sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, l'ancien Espada les ayant franchement devancés. Mais cette surprise face à sa vitesse ne fut que de très courte durée au vue de l'horaire… 16h20… Pour faire court : Dans tout juste dix minutes, leur séance commençait. Ils n'étaient pas à côté, et n'avaient pas non plus achetés leurs places. En bref, ils allaient devoir se bouger s'ils voulaient voir de l'âme damnée pourchassée par le diable et du sauvetage de donzelle pour se repentir !

Courant donc dans les rues, Ulquiorra contenant tout de même sa vitesse, en direction du cinéma, les trois humains manquèrent à bien des reprises de rentrer dans tels ou tels individus. De son côté l'ancien arrancar préférait garder un œil sur sa compagne tout en restant à une distance restreinte, juste au cas où. Après tout, elle restait l'humaine la plus maladroite qu'il ait jamais rencontré…

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, ils arrivèrent au guichet du cinéma. Ils étaient essoufflés, excepté le brun qui mima tout de même un semblant de fatigue, et payèrent avant de se presser jusqu'à leur salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et c'était tant mieux ! Ainsi, ils purent s'installer comme bon leur semblait et enfin reprendre leur souffle.

- Ah ! soupira Orihime, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter !

- T'es pas la seule, répliquèrent les deux amis d'enfance en chœur.

- Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas fatigué, loin de là, mais imita tout de même un épuisement certain, celui-ci même provoquant son mutisme. Et cela marcha. La seule ignorant sa vraie nature ne remarqua rien et partit dans un sujet plein de vie avec le shinigami remplaçant.

Elle parlait de ses performances sportives… Apparemment, il était encore plus doué que par le passé : Ses réflexes s'étaient accentués, son habilité et sa force accrues... Bref, il était meilleur qu'avant.

- C'est vrai que tu étais très impressionnant tout à l'heure, Kurosaki-kun. renchérit l'orpheline.

- Ah ? Merci Inoue, sourit-il. Toi aussi tu t'es améliorée !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh que oui ! approuva la brune, c'est à se demander si vous ne vous êtes pas entraînés en cachette ou quelque chose de ce genre !

Elle rit de bon cœur, accompagné des deux roux, ceux-ci faisant comme si elle n'avait pas marqué en plein dans le mille. Après tout, malgré qu'elle se soit douté de quelque chose à leur sujet, et qu'elle est clairement vu Ichigo sauter dans une sorte de passe transdimensionnelle, elle ne savait rien au sujet des arrancars et autres… Ou tout du moins, tous préféraient faire comme si elle n'en savait rien.

Kurosaki Ichigo par-ci, Kurosaki Ichigo par-là… Il était vraiment une idole ou quoi ? Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de particulièrement extra ordinaire, ici. De la journée, il n'avait fait que marquer quelques buts, fait des passes et couru dans tous les sens, rien de bien impressionnant. Et pourtant, tous lui faisaient des éloges, des éloges, et encore des éloges. A croire que la plus simplette des actions permettait d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur vous, et les compliments incessants allant avec. Mais ça, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, lui. Il faisait, attirait l'attention et s'emparait des cœurs, le tout sans rien remarquer… Il devait le faire exprès. A moins qu'il ne soit réellement stupide.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors, plongeant la salle dans une pénombre exaltante. L'immense écran face aux rangées de sièges s'éclaira d'une teinte grise et les pubs commencèrent, suivies de très près par le film.

C'était un tournage intéressant, bien que caricatural. Depuis quand les âmes damnées étaient de la sorte pourchassées ? Et par quoi ! Des êtres humains métamorphosés… C'était des sortes d'arrancar non ? Si c'était le cas, il y avait de quoi être offensé. Lorsque l'on devient un arrancar, ce n'est qu'après bien des difficultés, et non par un simple touché. Et la fin… Quand bien même notre âme serait damné, ce n'est pas en sauvant une jeune fille amoureuse de part la demande de son père que l'on sera repenti… Une fois condamné, on est condamné ! Le mythe de la rédemption, ça n'existe pas. Ce serait comme dire à un arrancar _« Sauve les humains et tu en redeviendras toi-même un »_… Fantaisie.

Passons. Les quatre sortirent du cinéma et reprirent leur balade dans les rues de la ville. Il était dans les alentours de 18h, et déjà la nuit était tombée. Une nuit sombre, voilant le ciel d'une couche bleue foncée sur laquelle était parsemée d'innombrables lueurs blanches.

Un peu en avant, les deux adolescentes riaient en conversant, très probablement, du film. A leur suite, les deux garçons anciennement ennemis restaient silencieux. Ichigo avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête, un air satisfait au visage. Contraste franc avec l'impassibilité déconcertante et le manque d'expression de son compagnon. A croire qu'il faisait presque la tête.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Orihime, n'est-ce pas ? lança d'un coup le roux.

- Comment ça ?

- Quoi « comment ça » ? reprit-il en arquant un sourcil. Tu ne sais pas si tu t'entends bien avec elle ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Je n'ai pas de sentim…

- Tu es humain, Ulquiorra.

Arrêté, le brun dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec insistance. Il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, bien qu'il fut surprit par ses propos. Le shinigami remplaçant, l'air grave, bien que sympathique, sourit à nouveau.

- Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Interpellé, il scruta l'humain un long moment, celui-ci même observant les deux filles. Elles s'étaient arrêtées à une vitrine de petits goodies en tout genre, le sourire toujours présent à leurs lèvres.

Orihime était heureuse ? Oui, très probablement. Mais ce ne devait pas être nouveau.

- Et toi alors ? reprit l'ancien Espada, tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ?

- Oui mais ça ne date pas d'hier. Nous sommes bons amis.

- Et pourquoi donc avoir parlé de sa joie et de notre relation ?

- Ça m'étonne de toi que tu ne comprennes pas.

- Je ne suis pas aussi humain que tu le prétends.

- Ichigo, Ulquiorra ! intervint alors la brune, venez voir tous les deux !

S'exécutant sans poursuivre leur discussion, les deux garçons s'avancèrent et découvrirent un peu mieux la vitrine sur laquelle elles restaient scotchées. Il y avait pleins de goodies, en effet, mais avant tous des petits objets à partager. Par exemple, il y avait ces colliers qui, rassemblés, formaient un cœur. Ou bien ces bracelets aux gris-gris identiques etc… Bref, des petits objets bien mignons et plutôt niais.

- Ça vous dirait une bonne glace à quatre ?

- En plein hiver ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- On s'en fout des saisons ! Alors, ça vous tente ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas…

- Et toi, Ulquiorra ? s'enquit la rousse, tout sourire.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Ne lançant aucune remarque quant à la désinvolture palpable du brun, la sportive proclama toute sa joie. Suite à cela, elle s'en alla, les trois autres à sa suite, vers le petit restaurant du coin offrant d'énormes glaces mangeable à plusieurs.

A destination toutefois, ils prirent à emporter, constatant le monde présent, et s'en allèrent dans les rues, flânant à nouveau. Ils bavardaient tranquillement, riaient, s'arrêtaient à quelques magasins etc… Bref, ils flânaient tout simplement !

Après un certain temps, la glace engloutie à une vitesse folle, les demoiselles furent une nouvelle fois en avant, laissant ainsi les garçons reprendre leur petite discussion.

- Donc, tu n'es pas aussi humain que je le prétends, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- C'est pourtant pas très compliqué de comprendre ce que je disais…

- …

- Ça va ca va, soupira-t-il en constatant le regard de son compagnon. Ça voulait simplement dire que tu étais la cause de sa joie permanente, rien de plus.

N'attendant aucune réponse de la part de son homologue, le roux le regarda à nouveau et remarqua son air tout aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, doublée d'une certaine incompréhension.

Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être la cause de son bonheur ? Lui qui l'avait faite prisonnière et avait manqué de tuer et ses amis, et celui qu'elle aimait ? ... Ce qu'il détestait cette idée…

C'est alors que la brune interpella Ichigo. Elle devait rentrer sous peine d'inquiéter ses parents. Le shinigami remplaçant, constatant à son tour de l'horaire tardif, se pressa ni une ni deux pour la rattraper. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait et inquiéter ses sœurs, et être ennuyé comme rare par son père.

Il arriva donc au niveau de son amie et se décida, enfin, à sourire aux deux autres tout en les saluant, courant au côté de Tatsuki. Celle-ci fit de même et, peu après, accéléra la cadence sous les rires d'Orihime. Ulquiorra les observa s'éloigner avant de rouler ses émeraudes vers sa compagne.

Elle était heureuse ? Oui, c'était certain. Mais qu'il en soit la cause était une autre histoire… Histoire qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas.

- On rentre ? lança-t-elle.

- Es-tu heureuse ? rétorqua-t-il sans même prendre en compte sa question.

Surprise, elle le regarda un long moment les yeux arrondis, sans rien répondre. C'était assez inattendu comme question, surtout de sa part… Finalement, elle sourit naturellement, amusée.

- Bien sûr !

- Tant mieux. Rentrons.

- Hein ? Eh mais attends ! Pourquoi tu me demandais ça ?!

Déjà parti, Ulquiorra fit la sourde oreille tout le long du trajet, pas sincèrement décidé à lui raconter ce que le shinigami avait pu lui dire. Il ne se sentait pas de lui dire. Il avait comme une réticence à cette idée, une barrière qu'il appréhendait à passer… C'était vraiment étrange, et indescriptible.


	6. Chapter 6 : L'appréhension

_OMG ! Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'écrire la suite ! Vraiment, j'avais envie de la continuer, mais le temps ne se montrait jamais T___T Non, vraiment, je suis désolée !_

_Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'être plus régulière, ou bien de bientôt vous pondre la suite (même si je vais m'y tâcher pendant les vacances èé) étant donné les montagnes de boulot qui m'attendent… Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Pendant mes vacances d'étés, je m'y mettrai à fond è0é_

_Encore désolée… T____T_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La lune trônait dans le ciel de ténèbres, ce rideau même parsemé de multiples diamants astraux. Cette fois-ci, la neige dormait paisiblement sur les surfaces, les flocons n'étant pas en sortie dansante en cette douce et pourtant fraiche nuit d'hiver. Décembre suivait tranquillement son cour, voilà tout.

Rentrant de leur virée en ville, Ulquiorra et Orihime arrivèrent plus ou moins rapidement au bercail. Ils avaient étés long, dans un sens, car tous les deux avaient pris un certain plaisir à contempler les diverses vitrines sur leur chemin, mais aussi les multiples décorations de noël illuminant Karakura. Toutefois, ils ne trainèrent pas pour autant, étant peu couverts pour la saison…

Ainsi donc bien au chaud dans la maisonnée, les deux jeunes ôtèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures. L'adolescente sentit ses doigts lui piquer tant la différence de température était impressionnante, et s'empressa de les frotter entre elles, soufflant accessoirement dessus.

Au même instant, elle releva les yeux et observa le jeune homme face à elle, réchauffant toujours aussi activement ses mains. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta un instant. Ses ambres s'arrondirent et un sourire discret se traça à ses lèvres.

De son côté, Ulquiorra acheva d'enlever ses diverses couches qu'il considérait de trop. Toutefois, sentant un regard tout rivé sur lui, il roula le sien jusqu'à le plonger dans celui de l'humaine. Elle semblait étrangement heureuse… Amusée même.

- Qui a-t-il ? lança posément le brun.

- Tu as beau t'être plaint à de nombreuses reprises d'avoir trop chaud, ton nez te trahit ! ria-t-elle agréablement.

Arquant avec une certaine incompréhension ses sourcils, l'ancien Arrancar resta interdit face à sa compagne, celle-ci riant toujours derrière ses mains qu'elle continuait de chauffer.

Son nez le trahissait donc ? Pourtant, il avait vraiment chaud avec toutes ces épaisseurs… Après tout, il n'était pas humain. Ressentir le froid et le chaud lui était possible, bien entendu. Néanmoins, cela ne lui faisait rien : « Ni chaud ni froid » pourrait-on même dire. Mais cette dite trahison avait son petit avantage, dans le fond, cette dernière ayant engendrée un si délicat portrait face au brun…

Orihime avait le teint clair. Un jolie beige sans défaut, avec quelques nuances ça et là, celles-ci même offrant de la « vie » à cette harmonie. Puis arrivait le rose à ses joues, lorsqu'elle souriait. Une couleur qui s'intensifiait en fonction de la durée de son sourire : Un bien beau fonctionnement, fallait-il l'avouer. Mais la morsure du froid n'était pas non plus à omettre, cette dernière déclenchant des rougeurs à quelques endroits tels que ses oreilles ou encore son nez. Sans oublier ses lèvres qui, aussi, commençaient à se faire visibles, se fonçant plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et, aux yeux de l'ex Cuarta, ces teintes offertes à une frimousse, car s'était ainsi qu'il fallait désigner le visage d'Orihime en cet instant, n'étaient qu'apaisantes et donc appréciables.

Mais alors qu'il considérait avec une certaine douceur l'adolescente sous ses yeux, il sentit d'étranges douleurs se former à son ventre ainsi qu'à son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils et massa brièvement ses tempes. Ces symptômes étaient sincèrement inexplicables, ceux-ci ne lui étant jamais arrivés par le passé.

La rouquine cessa ses activités à l'écoute d'une plainte tout juste audible, puis fixa son compagnon l'instant suivant.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Ce n'est rien.

Le ton n'était pas glaçant, mais laissait transparaitre une autorité certaine. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas que l'on se préoccupe de lui. Enfin… Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Ses douleurs s'intensifièrent alors. Tout juste, mais suffisamment pour qu'il les sente et le fassent se courber légèrement. C'était extrêmement frustrant d'ainsi faiblir, mais il n'y pouvait rien… Vraiment rien. Peut être était-il en train de perdre un peu plus de son identité d'arrancar ? Après tout, il ne pouvait plus former de cero, et encore moins se présenter sous ses formes libérées... Mais sa force, elle, ainsi que sa rapidité étaient restée. Comment se faisait-il donc il fléchisse à quelques douleurs insensées ?

…C'était diablement frustrant…

Il releva discrètement les yeux et observa la rousse. Celle-ci le regardait, visage crispé, visiblement inquiète. Très inquiète même, et c'était assez normal : Ulquiorra n'avait pas pour habitude d'être malade ou un quelconque état similaire.

- Tu es drôlement pâle…

- Je suis toujours pâle, fit-il remarquer pour changer de sujet.

- Tu l'es plus que d'habitude ! Et puis, tu trembles… Tu as froid ?

- Laisse. Ca va passer.

- Mais…

- Je vais me doucher.

Sans rien ajouter, comprenant que cela ne mènerait à rien, appart à une potentielle querelle, Orihime regarda le brun se redresser et s'en aller vers la salle de bain. Dedans, il s'y enferma sans même la regarder. Là non plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

L'adolescente, vraiment inquiète, osa s'approcher. Elle se posa contre le mur de la salle d'eau, et glissa contre celui-ci, préférant être le plus près possible, juste au cas où. Elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait les arrancars, et cela la tracassait. Comment pouvait-elle prendre soin d'Ulquiorra si elle n'était même pas fichue de savoir des détails tels qu'être malade ou autre ? Déjà qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette histoire de trou se refermant… Vraiment, elle était perdue. La moindre des choses était donc de rester à proximité et d'aider autant qu'elle le pouvait.

De son côté, l'ancien Espada était debout, appuyé au meuble dans lequel était incrusté le lavabo, face au miroir. Il avait rapidement ôté son haut, sujet à d'inexplicables bouffées de chaleur, et était donc à demi-nu dans la pièce. Il suait et frémissait en même temps, ressentant parfaitement le chaud et le froid l'envahissant à intervalle irrégulier. De même, il avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait l'estomac, qu'on y faisait une véritable java, alors que son crâne s'était calmé, lui octroyant tout de même le privilège de quelques vertiges. C'était désagréable. Vraiment désagréable et toujours aussi frustrant.

Se redressant après un petit moment, il s'approcha de la douche et enclencha l'eau. Celle-ci coula à flot, propageant dans la cabine une agréable chaleur dont les vitres s'embrumèrent. Ulquiorra soupira. Il se défit du reste de ses vêtements et alla s'installer dans le carré de verre. Des cours d'eau se dessinèrent sur sa peau qui cessa peu à peu de frémir, hydratant tout son grain et sa chevelure. Celle-ci se raidit un peu plus, glissant contre son cou et chatouillant tout juste son encolure. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son corps négligemment maintenu debout grâce à la vitre contre son dos. Il se sentait bien, et oubliait peu à peu toutes choses l'entourant. C'était agréable, voilà tout…

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

« Ul-qui-o-RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »

Se rendant bien tranquillement en cours, en compagnie des humains habituels, l'interpellé se tourna pour intercepté un poing arrivant à vive allure, et destiné à son visage. De leur côté, les adolescents n'eurent rien le temps de voir, si ce n'est Ulquiorra, une allure toujours aussi nonchalante, tenant fermement la main compressée d'un autre type.

Ce dernier avait un air agressif, bagarreur, menaçant, et pourtant… Une pointe attachante, détail probablement dû à sa beauté. Il affichait une mine carnassière, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles et des yeux pétillants d'excitation. Sa chevelure bleue était, comme d'ordinaire, coiffée en bataille, tandis que ses yeux, d'une même teinte, étaient naturellement maquillés d'un trait turquoise peu commun.

Orihime n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit ici, et pourtant, il l'était bel et bien… Et pas de n'importe quelle manière puisque, tout comme Ulquiorra, ce dernier n'avait plus aucune trace de son masque, ni même de son trou, sa chemise n'étant que négligemment fermée.

C'est alors que la voix puissante de l'autre rouquin retentie, visiblement agacé.

- Grimmjow ! On avait dit que tu te calmerais !

- J'lui disais juste bonjour, feinta-t-il. Pas vrai, Mam'zelle ?

Ledit Mam'zelle ne releva pas. Il soupira simplement, se contentant de lâcher le poing à présent détendu du fauve. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire énergique, avant d'aller enquiquiner Ichigo qui, visiblement, en avait par-dessus la tête…

Revenant au côté de l'humaine toujours stupéfaite, l'ex Cuarta resta de glace face à la situation. Certes, il était d'un calme quasi inébranlable, mais tout de même… Cela ne lui faisait donc rien de revoir Grimmjow ? Un Arrancar qui, comme lui, semblait être redevenu une sorte d'humain ? Un ressuscité sans masque ni trou ?!

- Calme-toi, soupira discrètement le grand brun.

Visiblement, la « panique » ascendante avait suffit à Ulquiorra pour comprendre que l'adolescente était… Dans le flou total.

- J'ai déjà rencontré Grimmjow avant.

- Pardon ?! s'étonna-t-elle derechef. Mais quand ça ?

- Mercredi soir, à la supérette.

- Quand il faisait les courses telle une femme au foyer, lâcha sans tact le bleu, visiblement près à rattraper le temps perdu.

- Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas vue…

- Tu étais partie achet…

- On s'est croisé, le coupa-t-il, mais tu étais si pressée de rejoindre l'écolière que tu ne m'as pas remarqué.

Un silence de mort s'installa alors. D'un côté, les humains n'osaient dire quoi que se soit, d'un autre, Grimmjow attendait avec impatience une quelconque réaction, et d'un dernier, Orihime était rouge de honte. Elle arrondit ses ambres tout en commençant à camoufler son visage derrière ses mains. D'accord, elle était assez insouciante et ne regardait pas forcément chaque individu qu'elle croisait, mais tout de même… Ne pas voir cette tignasse bleuté, il fallait être miro pour ne pas la remarquer !

- Dites, intervint alors Tatsuki, je ne veux pas casser votre délire mais…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? crasha le bleu.

- …On va être en retard, finit-elle posément. ET D'OU TU ME PARLES COMME CA LE SORTI DE NULLE PART ?!!

Brandissant son sac, la brune s'apprêtait à assommer avec toute la force dont elle disposait, et Bouddha sait qu'elle en avait dans ses moments de crises, l'ex Sexta. Ce dernier, on ne peut plus amusé d'une telle réaction, s'apprêtait d'hors et déjà à riposter quand, tout d'un coup, le paysage sous ses yeux défila à une très grande vitesse. Ulquiorra venait, tout simplement, de l'embarquer avec lui jusqu'au lycée, à la demande du shinigami remplaçant.

A présent seuls, le groupe d'humains les regarda détaler, la sportive toujours excédée.

- Dites… osa Keigo, c'est peut être mon imagination, mais Ulquiorra est… Très sportif, non ?

- C'est vrai qu'il court drôlement vite, acquiesça la brune tout en dévisageant du coin de l'œil son amie. Il n'est pas censé être privé de sport pour raison médicale ?

Gênée, et ne sachant quelle excuse sortir, Orihime resta interdite, riant bêtement face au groupe. Son regarda évita habilement ceux des autres avant de se plonger dans celui d'Ichigo. Là, elle implora son aide avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve. L'adolescent, alors sollicité, farfouilla rapidement dans son cerveau une excuse potable… C'est qu'à force de côtoyer Rukia, il allait bien finir par avoir l'idée du siècle ! …Non ?

Stoppant alors chacun de ses membres, Ichigo lança un coup d'œil pétillant à son homologue tandis qu'il s'écriait, en louchant sur sa montre, qu'ils allaient être en retard. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se mit à courir dans la même direction que les deux anciens arrancars, suivit de très près par la rouquine qui s'empressa de le remercier. Certes, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés d'excuse, et finiraient donc par être de nouveau ennuyer à ce sujet, mais au moins, ils avaient gagnés du temps !

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentie tandis que tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Le groupe d'amis s'empressa, comme à l'accoutumée, en dehors de la salle pour aller enfiler leurs chaussures de ville et enfin quitter l'établissement.

Aujourd'hui, Grimmjow s'était pointé et avait décidé de venir en cours… Non pas en tant qu'élève, ou bien professeur… Mais en tant que surveillant à temps partiel. Car oui, l'école, ce n'était décidément pas son truc. Il avait accepté de venir de temps en temps à la demande de Kisuke, mais du reste, tout était un pur mystère. Et puis… On n'a pas idée d'embaucher un surveillant aussi sauvageon et indiscipliné que Grimmjow… Bien qu'il fasse bien son boulot, apparemment.

Aussi, cette histoire d'Ulquiorra sportif et pourtant dispenser pour raison médicale semblait être passé aux oubliettes, au grand bonheur de la rouquine. Si, encore, tous étaient allés directement demander à l'intéressé, pourquoi pas. Bien que du genre sérieux, Ulquiorra était un as en mensonge parfaitement monté. Ainsi, son excuse aurait probablement été indiscutable, en plus d'être dite sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… Chose qu'Orihime n'était décidément pas capable de faire.

Tous étaient donc sur le chemin du retour, Ishida et Chad déjà partis, la bonne humeur à son apogée. Ce soir, après tout, ils étaient en week-end. Et dans une semaine…

- ON EST EN VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCES !!!! s'écria Keigo, toujours aussi surexcité.

- Vous avez prévus quelque chose ?

Mizuiro, comme d'ordinaire, partait avec sa petite amie. De son côté, Keigo devait aller, avec sa sœur, voir sa famille pour passer les fêtes avec. Et pour ce qui était de nos quatre autres compères…

- Mise appart passer noël avec ma famille, je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Nous, on n'a rien de prévu, sourit Orihime.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le groupe. La rouquine mit un certain temps avant de percuter. Certes, elle n'avait pas précisé qui elle incluait dans son « nous », mais ne pas le comprendre aurait été bien futile. Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapproché d'Ulquiorra et avait pratiquement attrapé son bras… Le jeune homme, par ailleurs, ne s'était pas dispensé d'un long soupir las, tout en se prenant le front dans la main.

- « Nous » ? reprirent la brune et le châtain, l'une amusée, et l'autre surpris.

- Ah parce qu'ils vous ont pas dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble ? s'étonna, faussement, le bleu.

- Grimmjow, tu peux pas tenir ta langue ? soupira, accablé, le roux.

- Bah quoi ? C'est plus un secret que je sache !

- Avec toi dans les parages, ça c'est sûr…

- Attendez attendez attendez ! s'écria le surexcité, complètement dépassé. Vous étiez au courant ?!

- Keigo, c'est une longue histoire… répondit Ichigo.

- Orihime et moi-même ne vivons ensemble que depuis peu, suite à des problèmes familiaux. Tout comme Grimmjow vit chez Ichigo.

- Hé mais d'où tu sais ça toi ?!

- Euh ! intervint la brune, excusez-moi hein, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on entre dans 36 sujets à la fois. Personnellement, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites pour les vacances, car je peux organiser un séjour à Chiba.

A peine ce séjour annoncé que toute l'attention revint à son sujet initial. En vérité, Mizuiro s'en fichait, Keigo était dégouté, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait, et Ichigo et Orihime… Etaient tout bonnement ravis ! Apparemment, ce voyage les emballait bien, et il n'était pas question de louper cette occasion de partir au bord de mer. De même, ils se mirent d'accord pour prévenir, tout de même, Chad et Ishida, ainsi que Rukia, Renji et d'autres shinigamis qui avaient pris l'habitude de venir. Certes, Tatsuki ne les connaissait pas tous, mais elle n'était pas une fille renfermée, loin de là même ! Et puis « la baraque est suffisamment grande », comme elle le disait si bien.

Par la suite, les heures s'écoulèrent. Tous se séparèrent, rentrant ainsi à leurs maisons initiales, tandis que l'humeur ne quittait sa dite apogée… Et ce, malgré les quelques nouvelles ayant chamboulées deux trois individus.

De leur côté, Ulquiorra et Orihime ne changeaient rien de leurs habitudes. Ils ne se souciaient même plus de ce que pouvaient penser les humains. Ou plutôt, Orihime ne s'en soucia plus, le brun n'en ayant décidément que faire ! C'était à s'en demander si quelque chose pouvait l'atteindre… Chose que lui-même se demandait. Il avait changé. Ca, ce n'était plus une nouveauté. Mais réussirait-il à vraiment se faire à ce monde ? De même, parviendrait-il à comprendre comme il se doit les humains ? Il avait beau leur montré un peu plus d'intérêt qu'à l'époque, il n'arrivait pas encore à desceller tous les secrets de leurs cœurs, de leurs âmes… Bref, de ces choses les rendant humains.

●○●○●○*○●○●○●

Chaud… Froid…

La température ne cessait de s'alterner, tel un yoyo en folie. Il y avait ces moments suffocants, insoutenable, où son corps transpirait des litres d'eau. Il était alors contraint de se tirer des draps, à la recherche de fraicheur, tandis que sa chair brûlait. C'était comme s'il était sous un soleil de plomb, comme si un incendie dansait à ses côtés. Et puis il y avait ces moments glaçants, douloureux, où son corps tremblait comme une feuille morte. Il se recouvrait alors de tous les tissus à proximité, à la recherche de chaleur, tandis que sa chair brûlait toujours, mais d'une autre manière cette fois-ci. C'était comme s'il était dans la glace même, comme si l'habitacle était un igloo.

De même, son estomac semblait se resserrer un peu plus à chaque instant. Il se comprimait, se repliait en son intérieur même, comme si la faim le rongeait. C'était ça, il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le ventre, mais aussi que des espèces de vermines lui broyait ses os, ses entrailles. Aussi, peut être serait-il parvenu à ne pas s'imaginer de telles folies, et donc de se créer une propre torture mentale et physique, si seulement son crâne ne lui jouait pas de mauvais tour. Il avait des vertiges, tandis que son cerveau semblait manquer de place dans sa boite crânienne. Sa tête allait exploser. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir si mal…

Se redressant faiblement, le brun attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur, ni même cette espèce de ver empiétant son espace vital, c'était le cas de le dire. Il serra les dents tout en contractant ses muscles. Il fallait que cela cesse ! Que toute cette folie intérieure se calme ! Ou bien il risquait de véritablement devenir fou.

C'est alors que, dans un élan, il se redressa. Une douche. Il lui fallait prendre une douche. La dernière fois que ce phénomène lui était arrivé, à savoir la veille, c'était bien sa douche qui l'avait calmé. Une bonne douche chaude… L'eau allait lui ôter toutes ces douleurs, et son corps serait relaxé dans un nuage d'aquatique…

Toutefois, un vertige et une douleur féroce l'attaquèrent d'un coup ! Bien trop affaibli par son état, mais aussi étrangement surpris, l'ancien Espada manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Par chance, il parvint à se rattraper au lit à ses côtés. Ses jambes le lâchaient complètement… Sans es bras, aussi tremblants soient-ils, il aurait très probablement rencontré le sol.

- Ulquiorra ?

La lumière jaillit dans les ténèbres, éclairant faiblement la pièce depuis la table de chevet. Orihime, redressée, détailla avec inquiétude son compagnon. Celui-ci, constatant rapidement son regard, l'esquiva et tenta à nouveau de se relever.

Vain. A peine eut-il tenté que sa chute se reproduisit et que la rouquine accourue.

- Ca va, ne t'occupe pas de moi ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

- Arrête un peu, gronda-t-elle derechef.

Surpris, bien que trop faible pour exprimer une quelconque expression en cet instant, il dévisagea l'humaine. Elle fronçait les sourcils, mais n'était pas en colère. Elle était inquiète, purement et simplement…

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rassurer, inconsciemment certes, elle déposa son front contre le sien. Elle ne le regarda pas, bien que lui la fixe avec insistance, sans pour autant se dérober. Qu'était-elle en train de faire, au juste ?

- Mais tu as une fièvre inimaginable ! s'exclama-t-elle, redoublant d'inquiétude tout en reculant son visage. Rallonge-toi immédiatement, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner !

N'ayant aucun droit de protester, Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de sentir qu'on le poussait en arrière, ainsi que voir la rouquine s'en aller dans la pièce voisine. Décidément, il était tombé bien bas pour se laisser faire de la sorte par une humaine… Bien qu'au fond de lui, il se savait interdit face à ces yeux.

Après un court instant, elle revint à ses côtés. Elle déposa ses multiples affaires sur le sol, puis prépara avec attention une liqueur qu'elle finit par faire avaler, de force, au brun. Tout cela fait, elle rangea dans un coin, toujours à proximité, les médicaments. Elle resta au chevet de son compagnon, appuyant son dos à l'armoire, prête à s'occuper de lui à tout moment… Détail touchant, qui fit un léger effet au concerné. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, commençait à ressentir les effets des soins que lui avait procurés la rousse. Il avait toujours mal, certes, mais ses douleurs étaient moindres. Son mal de crâne s'était totalement dissipé, ses crises de températures s'étaient franchement calmées, mais son mal de ventre persistait.

- Tu sais, Ulquiorra… Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance, osa-t-elle.

- …

- Ce monde est différent de l'Hueco Mundo, et tu n'es pas seul ici… D'autant plus que tu ne sais rien de ta métamorphose…

- Toi non plus.

- C'est vrai…

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Ulquiorra observait le plafond avec indifférence. Ce même plafond qui avait été sa première vision, à son réveil.

- Penses-tu que ma « maladie » est due à ma métamorphose ?

- Tu y vois une autre raison ?

Une autre raison ? Probablement…

L'ex Cuarta resta interdit, muet comme une souche, détaillant sans relâche ce plafond immaculé en quête de réponses. Il se posait des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Trop de questions, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il fronça les sourcils, se mordit la lèvre. Il était frustré, et commençait à ressentir quelque chose de lourd en lui, mais aussi une sorte de décharge dans son cerveau. Il n'aimait pas ces sensations…

- Ulquiorra !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il entendit de la part de sa compagne avant de sentir une douce chaleur s'emparée de sa main. C'était un contact agréable, innocent, reposant. Une enveloppe contre toutes mauvaises pensées.

Surpris, l'interpellé regarda sa main, puis celles la couvrant avant de remonter jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Elle avait encore ce regard inquiet, et pourtant si délicat. Il y avait un quelque chose de doux, d'apaisant dans ses yeux. Une petite chose unique, et qui fascinait le brun.

- Je suis là, dit-elle simplement, incapable d'en dire plus.

Elle était inquiète d'une manière incompréhensible. Elle voulait être là pour lui, elle voulait l'aider, elle ne voulait pas que, lui, s'inquiète… Et tout cela, il parvenait à le ressentir dans son regard, dans cette mine crispée et tendue, dans ce contact protecteur et passionnant. Il arrivait à tout décrypter mais il n'y comprenait rien. Il ne saisissait pas, cela lui était impossible, et pourtant… Il y avait un pourtant, mais celui-ci non plus, il ne pouvait l'assimiler.

* * *

_Pourquoi donc notre cher Ulqui est-il à ce point malade ? Et si ce n'est point en lien avec ses changements, a quoi cela est-il dû ?_

_Ma foi, tout sera dit dans le prochain chapitre, héhé !_

_Des idées ? =)_

_Sachant que (aller, je vous aide un peu) notre Orihime n'est pas en dehors de toute cette histoire, loin de là même !_

_(Si quelqu'un trouve, j'le félicite et lui offre une fiction cadeau oO)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Le viol

_OMG ! Le dernier opening de Bleach est tout bonnement géantissime ! Une pure merveille sonore *______*_

_Ahum, appart ça, merci bien pour vos avis, ça m'a vraiment intéressée =) J'aime savoir ce que pensent mes lecteurs, notamment pour voir si je me débrouille bien avec les effets que je souhaite procurer avec cette fiction ) Ce n'est pas facile, mais visiblement, je gère !_

_Aussi, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Je ne les réclame pas, mais ce sont tout de même elles qui motivent, encouragent. Après tout, et personnellement, si je n'en avais pas un minimum, alors j'arrêterais la publication de mes écrits via ce site =( Bon, je ne pense pas en arriver là hein ! Mais les écrits sont tout de même faits pour être lus. Puis ce site a été créé de façon à ce que les auteurs et les lecteurs puissent communiquer : Autant en profiter !_

_Avouez que si Stephen King était présent, vous sauteriez sur l'occasion d'aller lui parler… Beh qui sait ! Peut être un futur auteur célèbre se cache parmi nous hein ! VV_

_BREF ! Je m'étale, désolé O___O_

_En tous cas : Je ne mords pas et suis ravie d'avoir des reviews, quelles qu'elles soient ! (Négatifs compris, ceux-ci pouvant me permettre de m'améliorer)_

_Du reste, bonne lecture )_

_PS : Je me suis efforcée de vite publier la suite, z'avez vuuuue ?_

_Ah et aussi, pas de cadeau puisque personne n'a trouvé de quoi il pouvait s'agir (bien que vous deviez tous comprendre à **la lecture du titre de chapitre** ahahah)_

**_EDIT -parce que les gens sont diablement bigleux quand ils s'y mettent- JE DECRIS UNE SCENE DE VIOL - Ceci est une fiction de raiting M, et le titre est tout à fait explicite quand à cet évènement, tout comme je viens tout simplement de le dire. Bref, je ne veux plus de review irrespectueuse alors que je suis en droit de décrire une pareille scène (ayant dés le début placée cette fiction dans les raiting MATURE avec VIOLENCE et SEXUALITE EXPLICITE). Et quand je dis que je ne VEUX PLUS, ça revient à dire que je les supprimerai ;)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La porte d'entrée claqua vivement contre le mur de l'habitacle, accompagné de quelques exclamations et instructions. Petit bouquant réveillant bien sympathiquement Ulquiorra qui, tout juste remit de sa nuit, sentait une certaine nervosité grimpée en lui. Il ne devait pas avoir suffisamment dormit, voilà tout. Et comme curieux de connaitre l'origine de son éveil, il se leva avec aise, à son grand soulagement, et se dirigea jusqu'au salon.

Ouvrant la porte séparant les deux pièces, l'ancien arrancar resta interdit. Face à lui, et au-delà de prêter attention à Ichigo, Chad et Ishida, un arbre imposant, majestueux, se dressait.

- Salut Ulquiorra, le salua l'orangé, et désolé si on t'a réveillé hein.

- Grimmjow n'est pas avec vous, c'est déjà ça, rétorqua-t-il.

- Il n'est vraisemblablement pas du matin, rigola Orihime, cachée derrière l'imposant végétal.

- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Et qu'est-ce que cet énorme arbre à la forme triangulaire ?

Ne répondant pas de suite, se demandant s'il blaguait ou non, les humains le dévisagèrent. Après tout, Ulquiorra savait d'innombrables choses… Mais semblait aussi en ignorer d'autres, bien souvent « banales » finalement.

- C'est un sapin, répondit enfin Ishida.

- Et pourquoi mettre un sapin en plein milieu du salon ?

- C'est une tradition de noël, sourit sa colocataire. Après l'avoir installé, on doit le décorer. Puis, le soir de noël, on dépose les cadeaux à son tronc !

Un silence s'installa entre les adolescents. Orihime avait parfaitement résumé la fonction du sapin de noël, mais Ulquiorra ne semblait décidément pas convaincu. Il resta, par ailleurs, muet et sans expression notable. Puis, comme s'il n'avait fait face à personne, il se tourna et s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la chambre voisine avant de s'y enfermer. Vraiment, il n'était pas convaincu.

De leur côté, les adolescents soupirèrent en haussant les épaules, tandis que la demoiselle riait bêtement, gênée. Elle avait beau mieux comprendre que quiconque le brun, parfois, il lui arrivait d'être surprise.

- Bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire comme ça ! conclut Ichigo, l'air triomphant.

- Il est vraiment graaaaaaand ! constata la rouquine.

- Ca, pour être grand… soupira le brun. Tu réussiras à le décorer ?

- Ulquiorra m'aidera !

- Il… sera d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! …Enfin j'espère…

Souriants, amusés de constater que même la rouquine était incapable de savoir si oui ou non l'ancien Espada accepterait de l'aider, les trois garçons se proposèrent pour cette tâche. Toutefois, et à leur grande surprise, leur compagne refusa.

- C'est gentil à vous, vraiment, mais je me débrouillerai.

- Tu n'as même pas besoin d'aide pour attraper tes décorations ? s'enquit le plus grand.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, la jeune réalisa que oui, elle aurait besoin de longs bras pour atteindre ses caisses entreposées dans le garage, et dans lesquelles se trouvaient tout l'habillage du sapin. Elle sourit, et ce simple geste suffit aux trois autres pour comprendre.

Sortant de la maisonnée, et descendant les marches avec plus ou moins de précaution, la demoiselle alla ouvrir son garage. Ses amis la suivirent jusqu'au fin fond de celui-ci. De là, elle désigna le dessus d'une vieille armoire, ce dernier soutenant deux gros cartons, visiblement bien remplis. Elle tenta de les atteindre. Essai vain car, en plus de ne pas être suffisamment grande, elle n'était pas assez costaud pour en transporter un toute seule. De nouveau amusés, les trois compères se chargèrent de cette tâche pour laquelle ils s'étaient proposés, puis allèrent déposés les fameux cartons à l'étage, dans le salon, tandis que la rousse refermait son petit débarra…

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Un temps indéterminé, mais visiblement long. D'ordinaire, les rayons du soleil traversaient avec force les quelques ouvertures dont disposaient les volets. Toutefois, là, la lumière n'était que minime, extrêmement minime même, et teinté d'une chaleureuse couleur orangé.

Perdu on ne sait trop où dans ses pensées, le regard lointain et rivé droit devant lui, comme s'il observait le plafond, Ulquiorra ne songeait à rien. Il réfléchissait sans conviction, laissant plus filer le temps qu'autre chose. Ses douleurs s'étaient bien gentiment calmées, et il ne ressentait plus aucune once de fatigue, ou encore de nervosité. Il était apaisé.

Il ferma alors les paupières tout en soupirant. Combien de temps était-t-il resté dans cette chambre et, plus précisément, à dormir ? C'était un vrai mystère… Il se redressa simplement et sortit rapidement du lit, avec toujours autant de légèreté. Ces mouvements fluides, délicats et pourtant brusques de par leurs rapidités, il les avait toujours eut. Que cela soit à l'époque où il était un arrancar ou bien maintenant, cette spécificité ne semblait pas prête à s'effacer.

Craquant son cou tout en le massant, et se dirigeant vers la porte, le brun ouvrit cette dernière et pénétra dans le salon. Là, il y vit toujours cet énorme sapin, détail lui tirant un soupir las, mais aussi deux gros cartons et, tout de même, l'humaine plongée dans une lecture passionnée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver…

Il s'en approcha donc naturellement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle finisse par le remarquer, mais rien n'y fit. Ce livre devait vraiment être génial et palpitant… Et il était comme curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivé à son dos, il se pencha tout juste et commença une lecture à la volée, histoire de satisfaire son envie du moment, aussi surprenante soit-elle.

…Et finalement, il semblait intéressant, ce bouquin…

Inconsciemment, et tout aussi entreprit que sa compagne, Ulquiorra se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à, en définitive, s'appuyer au dossier du canapé. Orihime, bien confortablement installée, sursauta au même instant, laissant s'échapper un semblant de cri effrayé qu'elle parvint à retenir au trois quart entre ses dents. Elle se tourna derechef, et fit ainsi volte face au brun qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il semblait juste mécontent qu'on lui ait ôté sa lecture du regard.

- Tu m'as fais une de ces frayeurs ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

- Tu n'avais cas faire plus attention, répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

Elle le regarda un instant l'air dépité, puis, l'instant suivant, sourit, amusée par son comportement. Il était toujours le même, après tout. Ainsi, tenir de pareils propos, alors que lui-même s'était prit d'affection pour le livre, était tout à fait naturel.

L'adolescente se leva. Elle posa son ouvrage sur la table basse puis, affichant un énorme sourire enfantin, proposa au brun de décorer le sapin : Cet arbre totalement inutile et prenant une place faramineuse au regard émeraude. Il soupira, toujours aussi peu emballé, pour finalement céder. Après tout, il n'allait pas faire son rabat-joie, simplement parce que ce végétal lui semblait futile… Surtout que sa compagne, elle, semblait y tenir…

S'approchant donc du triangle vert, le brun suivit la rousse près des cartons. Elle les ouvrit, et commença à les observer d'un œil ennuyé. Ulquiorra ne dit rien Ce devait être une tradition… Toutefois, et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il consenti à se dire que ce n'était que propre à l'humaine postée à côté.

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir.

Elle le regarda, l'air sincèrement embêté, tandis qu'il la dévisageait, se demandant si elle plaisantait. Et apparemment non, puisque ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… L'ancien Espada retint un long soupire désespéré, et se contenta de fourré sa main dans le paquet avant d'en sortir une guirlande aux teintes rouges et dorés. Il l'observa un court instant. C'était joli.

- Ce sera parfait, conclut-il en lui tendant la décoration.

L'observant un instant à son tour, l'humaine finit par sourire chaleureusement tout en acquiesçant. Au moins, c'était un choix court et efficace !

- Va donc pour le rouge et le doré ! proclama-t-elle en se redressant. Il nous faut donc sortir toutes les décorations dans ces teintes, puis nous pourrons habiller ce grand sapin !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ulquiorra sortit les divers objets aux couleurs souhaitées, et commença à vêtir l'arbre en compagnie de l'adolescente. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, au début, mais une fois le « coup de main » prit, tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de disposer comme bon lui semblait, mais avec une certaine harmonie tout de même, des boules de noël, des guirlandes, et d'autres décorations types…

De courtes heures passèrent, probablement une et demie. Le soleil s'était d'hors et déjà couché, offrant au ciel un drap sombre couvert d'astres plus brillants les uns que les autres. Le sapin, quand à lui, était parfaitement habillé de rouge et doré. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le couronner de son étoile, et hop : Le tour était joué !

…Mais encore fallait-il que l'étoile soit présente…

- Elle n'est nulle part dans les deux cartons, se plaignit la rouquine.

- Elle ne serait pas tombée ? Tu as bien cherchée partout ?

- Partout. Et puis, elle est tout de même visible cette étoile.

- En d'autres thermes : Nous n'avons plus d'étoile.

- Oh nooooooooooooooon !! Un sapin sans étoile, ce n'est plus un sapin de noël !

- Calmes-toi. Il suffit d'aller en racheter une.

Racheter une étoile ? En effet, c'était simple et efficace, comme tout ce que pouvait proposer Ulquiorra. A la longue, ça en devenait presque déprimant…

La jeune femme se redressa, souriante, et alla enfiler ses chaussures. Suite à cela, elle s'empara de son manteau dont elle s'habilla, sans oublier sa grosse écharpe. Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte.

- Tu m'attends ici ? Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- Entendu, répondit-il simplement.

Cette réponse obtenue, elle s'éclipsa dans les ténèbres de la nuit, frissonnant un instant en ressentant la différence de température. Vraiment, elle n'allait pas tardée, sa maison étant bien plus douillette que la nuit d'hiver à Karakura ! Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'en alla au centre-ville.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Orihime ne tarda pas à trouver le magasin qu'elle souhaitait, et à y acheter sa nouvelle étoile. Elle la trouvait vraiment belle, et sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie en la regardant. D'ordinaire, elle passait ses noëls seule, ne souhaitant pas déranger une quelconque famille, et n'ayant plus la sienne. Mais cette année, cela allait être différent ! D'accord, Ulquiorra était un type plutôt… Particulier, mais elle l'aimait bien et se sentait bien avec. C'était donc amplement suffisant, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait que ce noël en sa compagnie allait être inoubliable. Après tout, on ne fête pas tous les ans noël avec un ancien ennemi !

Marchant donc dans les rues enneigées, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres, l'adolescente se sentait bien. Le trottoir était plutôt bondé, mais elle parvenait tout de même à marcher sans se faire bousculer. Même si elle ne devait pas tarder, au risque de potentiellement inquiété son colocataire, chose qui l'aurait, dans le fond, surprise, elle n'aimait pas se presser… Et encore plus lorsqu'il y avait du monde. Elle se déplaçait donc à son rythme, pour carrément s'arrêter face à une vitrine tout bonnement magique ! Face à elle, derrière la glace, divers jouets étaient animés dans un décor de fêtes hivernales. Ce n'était pas commun, et c'était même une première pour l'adolescente… Au final, elle avait bien fait de perdre son étoile !

« Inoue Orihime ? »

Surprise, et ne reconnaissant pas la voix, l'appelée se tourna. Face à elle, un enfant ne dépassant pas les un mètre se tenait. Il était fin et drôlement vêtu pour la saison… Drôlement vêtu tout court même, puisqu'il portait une longue cape le couvrant complètement, une capuche camouflant une bonne partie de son visage. Seules quelques mèches carmin glissaient ça et là de son visage ombré, tandis que son regard perçant et troublant, d'un rouge vif et inhumain, brillait, rivé dans les ambres confuses.

- Tu es Inoue Orihime ? reprit-il.

- C'est ça… répondit-elle sans grande assurance.

Un immense sourire illumina alors le visage enfantin. Il s'approcha à vive allure de l'adolescente et s'empara de sa main, des yeux à n'en pas résister. Orihime se calma, attendrit par la frimousse du petit. Elle sourit à son tour, puis s'accroupit pour arriver à son niveau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oncle Grimm m'a dit que tu pouvais m'accompagner !

- Oncle Grimm ? reprit la rousse, surprise. Grimmjow ?

- C'est ça ! sourit-il à pleine dent.

Elle sourit un peu plus, amusée de constater de cette brute pouvait avoir une quelconque relation avec un enfant qui, visiblement, l'appréciait énormément.

- Et je dois donc t'accompagner ?

- Ouep ! Suis-moi !

Ni une ni deux, il se mit à courir sur ses petites jambes tout en tirant sur la main de son ainée, cette dernière manquant de tomber. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce petit ! C'en était même surprenant. Mais ce détail n'empêcha pas Orihime de suivre l'enfant et ce, sans trop se poser de questions…

Erreur.

Le gamin lâcha sa main et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre, riant d'une voix se changeant peu à peu. D'autres mains se posèrent au même instant sur la lycéenne. Elles étaient puissantes et dures, l'empêchant d'émettre un quelconque cri, ou encore de se débattre. Elles l'entrainèrent dans le couloir de ténèbres, telle une poupée, la rendant peu à peu aveugle. Elle tenta d'hurler, mais rien n'y fit. Leurs mains étouffaient tout. Absolument tout. Elle-même ne parvenait à entendre que de rares gémissements, ceux qui lui déchiraient les cordes vocales. Et de leur côté, les possesseurs de ces mains la tirèrent au plus profond de la ruelle, l'entrainant sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Il lui était impossible de se débattre. Elle ne faisait pas le poids, vraiment pas…

De nouvelles mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Elles attrapèrent son crâne et allèrent l'écraser contre l'un des murs. L'impact fut violent. Elle souffrit, sentant sa tête exploser en son intérieur. Il lui semblait ressentir comme des décharges électriques entre ses neurones, dans ses tempes, celles-ci résonnants avec puissance les battements de son cœur. C'était atroce. Elle tenta d'hurler, sans succès. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait contre son front.

- 'Nous en veux pas hein, s'exclama avec moquerie une voix grave et énergique, on respecte juste les ordres.

Les ordres ? Quels ordres ? De qui ? Quelqu'un était-il en droit de lui faire subir une agression par des inconnus, en plein hiver ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?!

Un type apparu alors dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Il était grand et parfaitement battit, avec des épaules carrés et une musculature de rêve. Sa peau était claire et de courts cheveux en bataille rouges glissaient ça et là de son visage, quelques rares mèches s'étendant jusqu'à son nombril. Ses yeux possédaient une couleur vive, agressive, troublante et inhumaine… Le même rouge que celui de ce gamin.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux en grands, choquée. Ce n'était plus de l'ordre de la surprise, non.

- Quoi ? T'as pigé que tu t'étais faites avoir ?

Il éclata de rire. S'esclaffant de ce timbre sombre et clair à la fois, propageant angoisse et trouble au plus ordinaire des êtres. Rien en ce type ne semblait normal… Vraiment rien.

Son crâne se fit alors de nouveau entrainer en arrière, pour mieux revenir contre la paroi de brique. Les décharges électriques fusèrent une seconde fois entre ses neurones, son cœur résonnant contre ses tympans, tandis que ce liquide chaud s'écoulait contre son front. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de contenir ses larmes, mais aussi pour calmer cette atroce douleur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, peinant à présent à avaler sa salive. La boule précédemment formée dans sa gorge le lui empêchait. Mais son souffle se coupa au moment même où ses ambres revirent un semblant de réalité, se perdant dans l'enfer le plus diabolique. Ce regard qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle et accélérait son rythme cardiaque à tout rompre, elle ne le supportait pas.

Il sourit alors, laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents acérées et blanches. Un sourire tout aussi monstrueux que l'être le possédant. Puis, d'un mouvement négligé, il tourna et pencha la tête en même temps, offrant au regard effrayé une vision cauchemardesque. Parfaitement caché entre ses mèches carmin, un masque blanc teinté, en de grandes parties, de rouge s'étendait de l'arrière de son crâne à son oreille.

Par la suite, il se redressa complètement, puis ôta avec aise et nonchalance son haut. Il dévisagea l'adolescente, et sourit à nouveau. En plein milieu de sa poitrine, un trou était à découvert, tandis qu'un « 1 » était tatoué au bas de son encolure.

- Et là, hime, t'as pigé à qui t'avais à faire ?

Une brûlure intense se forma alors le long de sa jambe, tandis qu'on lui déchirait littéralement son jean. Une lame s'était férocement attaquée à celui-ci, entaillant accessoirement le côté de sa cuisse jusqu'à ses hanches. Le sang perla contre sa peau avant d'aller s'abattre dans la neige immaculée. Elle plissa les yeux, crispa la mâchoire. Son crâne lui faisait atrocement mal, et la morsure glaciale contre ses jambes, mélangée à cette coupure brûlante, n'arrangeaient rien.

Les mains enserrant son crâne glissèrent le long de sa nuque, puis de son dos, avant de passer sous son haut et sur son ventre. Elles remontèrent doucement, caressant la peau délicate tandis que d'autres mains tenaient fermement le corps et empêchaient sa propriétaire de dire quoi que se soit. Orihime baissa alors le visage, le laissant pendre dans le vide, plissant toujours autant les yeux et crispant toujours autant la mâchoire.

- T'as honte de c'que tu vis ?

L'Espada à la tignasse rouge attrapa alors le menton de l'adolescente et le lui souleva, la forçant à le regarder. Mais ses yeux restaient clos, et il lui était toujours impossible de dire quoi que se soit… Tout du moins, jusqu'à cet instant où la main puissante s'en alla, se faisant bien vite remplacer par une bouche avide et brusque. Au même instant, elle sentit les mains aventureuses, précédemment sur son ventre, s'en prendre à sa poitrine. Ce touché la choqua instantanément, et elle fut contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux.

Son regard perdu et ambré se plongea inconsciemment dans celui face à elle… Ce regard qui ne la rassurait en rien et qui avait même le don de la faire paniquer un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Son propriétaire avait beau l'embrasser, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, malsains, et droits rivés sur les siens. Il arborait toujours cette mine vicieuse, pervertie, moqueuse, mauvaise… Au moins, ce visage angoissant lui faisait oublier le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Ou tout du moins, un petit peu.

C'était un baiser douloureux. Il l'attaquait littéralement avec ses lèvres, mordant de temps à autres les siennes tandis qu'il enroulait avidement sa langue autours de sa consœur. Il ne fermait jamais les yeux, se contentant de ce baiser pas des moins… Répugnants.

A côté de ça, les mains se baladaient toujours autant, continuant de caresser sans douceur le corps pour la première fois offert à autrui. Elle n'essayait même plus de se débattre ou encore d'hurler. C'était peine perdue, bien que l'idée de se faire violer…

- Aaaah !

Un unique cri de surprise s'extirpa d'entre les deux bouches, avant que la dominatrice de se ré empare sauvagement de sa partenaire. Orihime gardait les yeux grands ouverts, ses ambres éteintes, perdues dans les angoissants rubis. L'une des mains de cet Espada s'était faufilée contre la chaire jusqu'à atterrir contre la plaie sanglante. De là, il s'était amusé à la titiller, caressant avec force la coupure de ses doigts barbares. La brûlure continuelle que lui procurait cette blessure s'était peu à peu amoindrie, probablement par habitude. Mais à présent qu'on la lui tripotait, la douleur était insupportable. D'innombrables brûlures, telles des coupures de lame de rasoir, se rependirent le long de sa jambe, la lui paralysant un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle avait l'impression de perdre toute sa force, qu'on la lui aspirait, au même titre qu'elle cédait à cette douleur physique lui pompant tout contrôle de soi.

Ainsi donc souffrante, l'adolescente était alors parvenue à hurler. Sa gorge était en feu. Elle ne pouvait plus avaler un quelconque brin de salive, celle-ci étant complètement extraite de sa bouche et coulant le long de son menton.

Le baiser cessa enfin. Le Primera attrapa la longue chevelure et la tira avec force, contraignant l'humaine à renverser son visage en arrière, son cou à découvert. Sans délicatesse aucune, il fondit contre cette chaire, la dévorant littéralement. Il la léchait pour goûter à son parfum, puis la mordait pour tester sa résistance. Jamais il ne l'embrassait, et ce n'en était que plus douloureux.

Malgré qu'aucun son ne sorte d'entre ses lèvres, des mains se reposèrent contre celles-ci, probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'alerte jamais qui que se soit. La boule formée dans sa gorge, associée à sa position, ne l'aidait en rien à respirer. Mais à présent qu'on lui couvrait la bouche, la penchant un peu plus en arrière tant la puissance de la poigne était élevée, elle ne ressentait plus aucune once d'air circuler dans ses poumons. Elle suffoquait.

- Tu l'étouffes.

Laissant cette simple information passée entre deux morsures, le Primera dégagea les mains couvrant la bouche meurtrie. Cela fait, il cessa ses diverses activités et dévisagea avec un sourire toujours aussi malsain son vis-à-vis.

- Lèches.

Le rouge présenta alors sa main ensanglantée devant les lèvres endolories. Orihime le regarda, puis observa les doigts tâchées de son propre sang. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de se faire entrer de force les premiers doigts entre ses lèvres. L'arrancar, quant à lui, savourait le spectacle. Il y imposait sa propre cadence, obligeant la rousse à jouer de sa langue contre sa chaire, sans jamais pouvoir émettre un quelconque son.

Néanmoins, l'humaine ralentie peu à peu la cadence. L'Espada l'observait toujours autant, et constata qu'elle regardait, sans vie, ce qui allait un peu plus l'humilier. Son propriétaire rit ouvertement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle remarque la bosse formée à son bas-ventre, et parfaitement à l'étroit dans ce maudit pantalon, mais cette réaction était amusante. Il en était même flatter, car il n'avait plus besoin d'attendre quoi que se soit… Et puis, les ordres étaient les ordres.

L'arrancar à la chevelure de braise s'étira alors un instant. Il fit craquer divers muscles de son corps, puis dégagea avec violence ses potentiels subordonnés. La panique reprit le dessus, et Orihime sentit ses entrailles se tordent dans tous les sens. Elle tenta de se débattre et, qui sait, de s'échapper, mais rien n'y fit. Le Primera attrapa avec force ses poignets qu'il alla abattre, retenues par une main, contre le mur. Accessoirement, il accola complètement leurs deux corps, écrasant le sien contre ce même mur. L'adolescente émit un semblant de gémissement, souffrant et terrorisée par la suite… Il lui était impossible d'hurler. Elle sentait parfaitement ses cordes vocales défaillir.

- M'en veux pas hein, ce sont les ordres.

Eclatant à nouveau de son rire mesquin, il ne laissa en rien le temps à la rousse de se faire à une quelconque idée. Seul un cri éteint, sans volume, s'extirpa des lèvres humaines quant la douleur la plus atroce s'abattit en elle : Il venait de la pénétrée sans préliminaire, et ce pour sa première fois.

Le sang de son hymen coula instantanément le long de ses cuisses tandis qu'il allait et venait sauvagement en elle. Une brûlure indescriptible, mélangée à des millions de décharges électriques, envahirent tout son être. Elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur, qu'on allait la couper en deux. C'était comme si on lui implantait une lame, et que l'on s'amusait à la lui enlever pour la lui remettre sans relâche. En bref, une torture tyrannique et déjà trop longue…

* * *

_Oui, je suis moi-même tyrannique de lui faire subir pareille torture, mais c'est pour le bien de la fic ! _

_Et oui, je sais, vous ne vous y attendiez pas xD Pour ce qui est des liens quant à la maladie qu'avait Ulqui, eh beh vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre ahah… _


	8. Chapter 8 : L’assisté

_Héhé… Je sais, j'ai été super méchante. Toutefois, et sachez-le, j'ai longtemps hésité à la faire être violée ou non (très longtemps même puisque ma réflexion à durée plus de trois mois -oui, je vous assure-). Bref, mais voilà, pour me racheter, je me suis pressée de faire le chapitre suivant ! …Même si je ne le trouve pas aussi bien écrit que d'autres… (& dire que je devrais réviser pour mes examens… Boarf, osef hein, c'pas ma passion l'école ;D)_

_J'espère tout de même ne pas trop vous avoir dégoutés de ma fiction hein xD Et merci pour votre soutien, il m'est d'une grande aide, sincèrement ! ^^_

_PS : Sorry, je n'arrive pas à mettre mon soupeurtrouc de quand je passe d'un moment à un autre (avec l'étoile entourée de boule noires & blanches) soooo ne soyez pas étonnés xD Ah & j__e supprime toujours les commentaires irrespectueux hein =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_« M'en veux pas hein, ce sont les ordres. »_

Son rire résonnait éternellement entre les tempes de l'adolescente. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si son cerveau avait doublé de volume ou encore qu'un marteau s'y trouvait, tapant partout autours de lui. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, mais aussi par ce liquide chaud s'écoulant le long de son front. Il lui piquait la cornée, l'obligeant à garder les yeux fermés.

Mais la violence dont faisait preuve l'arrancar collé à son dos, l'écrasant de toute sa force contre le mur glacé, n'avait de cesse de lui faire rouvrir les paupières. Sa pénétration avait même tentée de lui arracher un cri, mais rien n'était sorti. Rien, si ce n'est de l'air. Ses cordes vocales étaient en feu, et sa gorge semblait bouchée, empêchant à cet incendie de recevoir une quelconque goûte de salive. Tout ce qu'elle sentait glisser à l'intérieur de son cou n'était que liquide chaud et de mauvais goût : Du sang.

Du reste, les coups de reins que lui assénait la brute inhumaine faisaient réagir son corps. Au-delà même des douleurs internes que lui affligeait la déchirure de son hymen, en plus de cette entrée sans douceur aucune, son corps répondait. Ce n'était pas des réponses positives dues à un plaisir grandissant, mais bien tout le contraire. Elle souffrait le martyr, et son corps le lui prouvait. Sa peau frémissait, alternant entre chaleur et froideur. Elle suait, et se sentait fiévreuse. Ses entrailles se tordaient. Ses muscles se contractaient, son dos ne cessant de vouloir se cambrer.

Elle avait mal… Terriblement mal, au point même de vouloir mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir.

« Vous avez pas honte de vous rabaissez à ce genre de pratique pour assouvir vos pulsions sexuelles ? »

Des hurlements rauques résonnèrent entre les murs de la ruelle. Au même instant, Orihime se sentit libéré de sa torture, et s'écroula au sol. Elle sentit le manteau froid la recueillir, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle aurait pu être libérée dans un volcan, elle n'y aurait vue aucune différence. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de ne plus subir cette humiliation… Ne plus ressentir ce martyr inexplicable.

Elle tenta d'identifier la scène, derrière sa chevelure tâchée et emmêlée : Face à elle, des corps gisaient, inertes, dans la neige. Un seul type se tenait debout, grand, fier, et visiblement énervé de par ses injures répétées. Il tourna le visage, puis s'approcha. L'adolescente voulue bouger, ou encore hurler, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme se retrouver dans le corps d'une poupée.

A niveau, l'homme s'accroupit et observa la rousse. Il soupira.

« J'lui avais pourtant dis de faire gaffe… »

Silencieux comme s'il était en apnée constante, Ulquiorra, attendant toujours bien sagement sa colocataire, était assis sur le canapé. Il n'avait de cesse que d'observer l'horloge suspendue sur l'un des murs de la cuisine, pas très à l'aise. En effet, dés lors que l'adolescente avait quittée la maison, des bouffées de chaleur l'avaient submergé. De même, ce maudit parasite s'était à nouveau manifesté dans son estomac, l'obligeant à aller se poser quelque part. En bref, il n'était pas au top de sa forme, et diablement ennuyé quant à l'horaire tardif… « Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps » avait-elle dit. Et pourtant, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était sortie…

La sonnerie retentie alors. En hâte, le brun se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Grimmjow ? s'enquit-il avant de remarquer sa colocataire, qu'est-ce…

- Tu comptes nous laisser à la porte alors qu'elle a que ma veste sur le dos ? l'interrompit son vis-à-vis.

L'ancien Cuarta dévisagea longuement le bleu, mais consentit afin à le laisser entrer, la rousse étant déjà autorisée depuis longtemps. Elle était dans un état pas possible : Vêtements déchirés, coups et blessures, tâchée de sang… Un bien piètre état, et Ulquiorra soupçonnait quelque peu le sexta de ne pas être innocent à cette histoire.

Le brun referma donc la porte tandis que l'autre homme allait s'installer dans le canapé. L'adolescente, elle, accourue presque dans la salle de bain. C'était assez naturel de vouloir se laver au vu de sa situation, mais son mutisme inquiéta quelque peu son compagnon. Elle n'avait encore rien dit depuis son retour.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ulquiorra s'avança et fit face à l'ancien Espada, bras croisés et le regard plutôt sombre. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas la Orihime qu'on lui avait ramenée…

- Eh, me regarde pas comme ça, lâcha le bleu.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Toi qui étais si perspicace…

- Agression ? osa-t-il, sans faire attention aux diverses remarques de son vis-à-vis.

- Mmh mmh, émit-il négativement. Viol.

L'homme qui, d'ordinaire, ne laissait rien transparaitre de ses émotions, laissa place à un visage surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se haussèrent, et sa mine sembla pâlir un peu plus. Cette nouvelle lui procura comme des secousses intérieures, et il sentit son estomac se tortillé dans tous les sens tandis qu'une migraine hors du commun lui arrivait au grand galop. C'était exactement comme la veille…

Etonné, Grimmjow haussa franchement les sourcils tout en fixant son interlocuteur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Ca va ?

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Son état n'était pas normal. Lui, qui n'était déjà pas traque tout à l'heure, venait de faire une rechute monumentale en un temps record et ce, juste en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à l'humaine. Etait-ce simplement possible de réagir de la sorte ?

- Hé oh, assieds-toi là, tu m'fous les j'tons avec ta tronche.

Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, l'ancien Sexta s'empara des hanches de son compagnon et le contraint à s'asseoir sans qu'il ne bronche. Ca, pour ne pas être normal, il ne l'était pas. Depuis quand Ulquiorra, ancien Cuarta de l'Espada, ne réagissait-il pas lorsqu'on le touchait ? …Un vrai mystère.

Le brun porta une main à son front, le massant avec nonchalance tandis qu'il soupirait. Ses douleurs allaient bien finir par partir, alors autant ne pas y porter une grande attention. Il y avait plus important.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir violé… ?

- Probablement pour assouvir des pulsions sexuelles, c'est fréquent chez les humains…

- Tu me caches quelque chose, rétorqua-t-il au même instant.

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Ca, pour lui cacher quelque chose, il lui en cachait une bien belle. Mais autant ne pas plaisanter là-dessus, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer… Et vu le regard diabolique, caché sous une once d'inexpression, que lui lançait son interlocuteur. Grimmjow laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux en détournant les yeux. Certes, il n'allait pas plaisanter. Mais comment était-il supposé expliquer ce qu'il savait à Ulquiorra, sans que celui-ci ne frôle la crise cardiaque ? D'ordinaire, cela ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Mais l'homme face à lui semblait différent de cet ordinaire qu'il connaissait si bien, et c'était bien ça, le problème.

Enfin, autant ne pas trop tourner autours du pot…

- Les types qui ont violés Orihime n'étaient pas humains. C'était des arrancars.

- Des arrancars ? reprit-il, mais pourquoi des arrancars iraient violés une humaine ? C'est totalement absurde !

- On est d'accord sur ce point, surtout que les arrancars n'en ont rien à taper du sexe.

- Grimmjow, cesse de tourner autours du pot, je déteste ça.

- Ca va ca va, soupira-t-il, mais c'est pas évident à expliquer… Moi-même j'y comprends rien.

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il restait muet et immobile, poursuivant sans beaucoup d'énergie son massage crânien. Seuls ses émeraudes avaient bougées, et fixaient avec intensité le bleu. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, détestait ce regard. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux pouvaient tout lire, qu'il ne pouvait rien leurs cacher… Et c'en était sincèrement insupportable.

- Arrêtes avec ce regard ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Arrêtes donc de tourner autours du pot. Je ne te demande aucunes explications, dis-moi simplement ce que tu sais.

- Ok alors : Aizen a envoyé pour des raisons inconnues des arrancars sur terre histoire qu'ils violent de pauvres filles à fort reiatsu. Content ?

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'avais demandé de la surveiller…

- Ouais, mais j'savais pas qu'ils les violaient, à cette époque.

- Mais tu savais qu'ils en avaient après des filles comme Orihime.

- Et là, tu vas m'demander comment je le savais, c'est ça ? soupira-t-il négligemment.

La réponse était évidente, tout comme la question que l'ancien Sexta avait deviné. Après tout, Ulquiorra ignorait tout de la réapparition de Grimmjow et, malgré qu'il ne soit pas du genre à se poser des millions de questions, cela l'intriguait sincèrement.

Le silence occupa toute la maisonnée. Le brun se redressa, fixant toujours autant son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, quant à lui, lâcha un énième soupir en se vautrant contre le dossier. Il étendit ses bras sur celui-ci, et pencha sa tête en arrière, observant à présent le plafond.

- Gin a déserté.

Nouvelle surprenante, mais pas impossible finalement. Ichimaru Gin était de ces types imprévisibles dont on ignorait bien des choses. C'était un mystère ambulant, en quelque sorte. Et même s'il avait longtemps, très longtemps, été au côté d'Aizen, sa trahison était une possibilité. Enfin, c'est ce que c'était toujours dit l'ancien Cuarta.

- Il s'est arrangé avec Kisuke pour ramener quelques anciens arrancars à la vie. J'sais pas vraiment pourquoi, surtout qu'il avait nul part où nous héberger, mais ça a bien foutu les boules à Aizen. Enfin, c'est c'qu'assure Gin. Du coup, on est obligé de sécuriser la ville et ses donzelles.

- « On » ?

- Ouais, « on ». J'suis pas le seul qu'il ait pu ramener à la vie, mais tu sauras bien assez tôt qui il y a d'autres.

Grimmjow se vautra un peu plus dans le canapé. Il laissa sa tête pendre en arrière, tout comme ses mains, et fit un peu plus glisser ses fesses sur le siège. Il observa le plafond immaculé un instant, sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce. Seule l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain était audible. Ulquiorra tourna la tête et regarda la porte de cette même pièce. Enfin il l'entendait faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas très significatif…

Les turquoises roulèrent alors sur le côté et détaillèrent le profil visiblement inquiet. Il ne bougeait pas. Sa seule préoccupation semblait être cette porte, ou plutôt le bruit qui en découlait.

- J'pense que je vais y aller, déclara-t-il en se redressant.

Le regard d'ordinaire impassible se détourna enfin et se plongea dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier était déjà debout, mains dans les poches, et à l'entrée. Il s'appuya un moment contre le mur, un sourire narquois se dessinant à ses lèvres. Il aimait bien ce « nouvel » Ulquiorra. Il était un peu plus expressif que le précédent, et donc potentiellement plus amusant.

- La fille risque d'pas être dans son assiette. J'ferais bien de vous laissez seuls.

- Et que suis-je supposé faire ?

- Ca, c'est ton problème !

Et à peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que le bleu s'en alla, laissant son vis-à-vis dans un état à peu près mieux que quelques minutes auparavant… mais dans une situation délicate, dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer. Il se tourna et détailla une nouvelle fois le rectangle blanc incrusté dans un mur aux teintes similaires. L'eau coulait toujours, seul bruit audible dans l'habitat, offrant à celui-ci une atmosphère bien déprimante. D'ordinaire, cette mélodie était accompagné d'une autre, plus énergique, puissante, et pourtant réconfortante. Elle assurait à la mélancolie limpide une vivacité agréable, rassurante.

Là, seule la tristesse était perceptible. Rien de l'ordre de la chaleur et du bonheur n'émanait des diverses pièces. Il n'y avait que ce chagrin, cette douleur… Comme si l'on avait arraché au Soleil ses rayons et qu'on l'avait couvert d'un voile épais. Or ici, ce Soleil, c'était elle…

Ulquiorra se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte et resta un moment immobile face à elle. L'eau s'arrêta, mais aucun bruit ne vient remplacer la mélodie passée. Seul le silence emplissait la maison, refroidissant celle-ci d'un souffle morbide.

Le brun caressa alors le bois clair, avant de s'oser à le frapper doucement. Pas de réponse. Juste le silence. Il renouvela le geste. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois… Aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. Le silence à lui seul semblant être le maître des lieux.

Il soupira lentement, puis enroula sa main autours de la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la porte dans un mouvement naturellement sûr, et pourtant bien incertain sur le moment. Face à lui, l'adolescente était assise au sol, appuyée au mur. Son corps meurtri était enroulé dans une serviette précédemment immaculée, menaçant à tout moment de glisser.

- Orihime ?

L'appelée ne répondit rien. Son visage restait caché derrière ses longs cheveux humides, les bras et les jambes négligemment détendus. Ceux-ci, par ailleurs, étaient découverts et tremblants, marqués par des bleus et quelques plaies. Ce détail frappa l'homme qui, même s'il l'avait déjà vu tout à l'heure, n'avait pas remarqué le nombre de blessures. Il fronça les sourcils et crispa quelque peu la mâchoire. Quelque chose le dérangeait, à l'intérieur même de son être. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était d'un coup abattu sur ses épaules, tout comme un incendie semblait s'être éveillé dans tout son corps. Mélange tout à fait désagréable…

Ulquiorra lâcha enfin la poignée. Il s'approcha à pas mesurés du corps traumatisé et, à niveau, se baissa. Il examina la jeune fille de ses grands yeux verts et constata bien rapidement que son état était similaire à celui d'une poupée sans vie. Ses ambres, d'ordinaire animées de chaleur et d'allégresse, avaient perdues toute leur lueur. Son sourire, couramment présent derrière chacune de ses paroles, s'était effacé. Son visage, d'habitude si expressif et éclatant, s'était refermé. Elle était comme un pantin sans âme. Un être privé de toute émotion.

- Tu devrais t'habiller. Tu risques d'attraper froid à rester ainsi.

L'ancien Espada ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les humains, car il ne comprenait pas encore tous leurs sentiments. Il savait ce qu'était le viol, ainsi que la barbarie d'un arrancar par rapport à un humain, mais il ne pouvait se douter de la douleur ressentie. Déjà, pour la douleur physique, il avait dû la subir lui-même pour ne serait-ce l'admettre… Alors la douleur psychologique, celle-là même liée aux sentiments, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la concevoir…

En définitive, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui fournir un soutien physique. Ainsi, si elle était un pantin sans vie, alors il allait bien sagement s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne daigne reprendre « le boulot ». Après tout, c'était là l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour l'aider… car un humain à besoin d'aide lorsqu'il tombe bien bas, selon lui.

Ulquiorra se recula donc et tendit son bras pour attraper une serviette sur le côté. Une fois en main, il l'approcha de la tête immobile. De là, il la déposa sur celle-ci, couvrant ainsi sa chevelure humide. L'adolescente ne bougea toujours pas. Ou tout du moins, pas encore…

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains puissantes s'emparer de ses frêles épaules, la soulevant aussi aisément que s'il s'agissait d'une plume. Surprise, et pas des moins, elle manqua de frapper l'individu face à elle, tentant même d'hurler sans que rien ne sorte. Toutefois, son geste fut stoppé avec simplicité, tandis qu'une autre main venait attraper sa serviette au niveau de son thorax. Elle ne bougea pas, dévisageant son vis-à-vis avec panique. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient franchement accélérés, à tel point même qu'elle peina à respirer, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à faire un quelconque bruit. Les émeraudes braquées sur elle, plongées dans son regard tout juste stable, parvinrent à la calmer un minimum. Ce n'était pas la même expression… Pas la même couleur… Pas la même intensité…

- Tiens ta serviette. Si je la lâche, elle glissera.

Et c'est en une fraction de seconde qu'elle due s'exécuter, sentant celle-ci s'en aller au moment même où le brun l'avait lâchée. Elle l'attrapa donc avec vivacité, et s'apprêtait l'instant suivant à réprimander son interlocuteur. Toutefois, celui l'avait déjà attrapée et emmenée face au miroir. De là, il la posa naturellement sur un tabouret à proximité. Agitée, l'adolescente ne voyait plus rien sous la serviette précédemment sur ses cheveux, et se pressa à l'ôter. Elle était sur la défensive, ne comprenant décidément pas ce que mijotait le brun…

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, et les bras bien serrés sur sa poitrine, elle détailla l'ancien Cuarta, se dernier farfouillant sans gêne dans un placard. Assez rapidement, il trouva l'objet de ses désirs : Un sèche-cheveux… Détail qui surprit un peu plus la rousse, alors qu'elle tentait de se détendre.

Ulquiorra s'avança près du miroir et brancha l'outil entre ses mains avant de s'approcher à nouveau de l'humaine. Cette dernière le regardait toujours, naturellement réticente, mais le brun ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'allait rien lui faire. Vraiment rien, puisque ça n'avait jamais été son genre que de tripoter qui que se soit. Et d'ailleurs, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'étonnait lui-même, puisque c'était une première !

S'approchant donc de sa colocataire, l'ancien Espada enclencha le sèche-cheveux tout en le pointant vers les multiples mèches orangées. Comme par reflexe, il laissa aller son autre main entre celles-ci, les caressants et les démêlants tandis que le souffle chaud en ôtait l'humidité. Ce geste était agréable, finalement… Elle avait de somptueux cheveux, doux et soyeux, parfaitement entretenus. C'était un délice que de pouvoir entrelacer ses doigts avec sa longue chevelure, sans aucune gêne… D'autant plus que personne ne s'osait à pareil geste envers l'adolescente, probablement par timidité. Ou alors, peut être cette approche avait-elle un côté intime ? …Qui sait…

On ne pouvait plus surprise, de son côté, la jeune fille resta interdite. Ce n'était, certes, pas le même touché, mais… elle avait peur. Elle craignait que cette main d'attrape avec violence son crâne, tirant avec férocité ses mèches, avant de l'écraser sans une once de douceur contre un quelconque mur. …Peut être même le miroir allait-il être son prochain lieu d'atterrissage ? Le verre s'éclaterait alors en plusieurs morceaux, ceux-ci même s'éparpillant de part et d'autre dans la pièce. Certains s'enfonceraient dans sa chaire, lui taillant un peu plus sa peau qui, petit à petit, se teinterait de rouge à de nombreux endroits. Elle sentirait alors une main enserrer ses poignets, tandis qu'une autre se baladerait le long de son corps, titillant ses multiples plaies sans que jamais elle ne puisse hurler sa douleur…

Prise de panique par son propre imaginaire, l'adolescente se redressa alors vivement, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'homme au teint blafard. Ce dernier, étonné, haussa les sourcils sans bouger. Il se permit d'éteindre le sèche-cheveux, bien sûr, mais ne préféra pas s'animer. Après tout, il avait compris la panique à laquelle était sujette sa compagne, alors autant ne pas faire de folie… Au risque qu'elle n'en fasse une bien pire.

Le silence s'imposa dans la salle, ainsi que dans tout l'habitacle. Orihime était dans l'incapacité d'émettre un quelconque son. Son cœur battait à une allure insensée, et son regard reflétait parfaitement son angoisse. Ulquiorra, quant à lui, restait calme. Il ne bougeait pas, et semblait une nouvelle fois en apnée constante. Son regard fixait avec insistance les ambres effrayées…

Effrayée ? Elle était donc effrayée ? Par lui ? …C'était absurde.

- _« Tu as peur de moi, femme ? »_

Cette phrase résonna entre les murs. Le brun s'était souvenu de ce moment… De tous ces moments où elle était avec lui, lui faisait face, et ce sans jamais le craindre. A l'époque, pourtant, elle aurait due se méfier de lui, le haïr, le mépriser, et même le tuer. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Au contraire, elle l'avait même sauvé. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de le craindre… Mais elle avait peur. Il pouvait lire dans son regard l'effroi qu'elle avait à ce qu'il la touche, l'angoisse à ce qu'il l'approche, la panique à ce qu'ils restent trop longtemps seuls dans une même pièce.

Toutefois, sa question eut l'effet souhaité. Ou tout du moins, sembla…

Le regard d'Orihime se perturba, troublé par cette demande. Elle l'avait oubliée, cette période… Ce temps où elle était prisonnière, mais où jamais elle ne se sentait en danger, notamment avec lui. Il était un ennemi, à cette époque, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser périr… Et plutôt que de le haïr, le mépriser pour avoir faillit tuer Ichigo, elle s'y était attaché…

- _« Tu as peur de moi, femme ? »_, reprit-il.

L'adolescente afficha une espèce de grimace, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé. Elle pinça ses lèvres tout en baissant la tête. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son nez, tentant de dissimuler son état qu'elle trouvait de médiocre. Elle sentait ses jambes la lâcher, comme chacun de ses muscles. Elle tremblait, des larmes bordant un peu plus ses yeux.

Ulquiorra afficha une mine attendri, à peu de chose près. Il déposa le sèche-cheveux sur le meuble, puis s'avança face à la rousse. A niveau, il posa naturellement sa main sur la tête de sa compagne, fixant avec intensité son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Chose qu'elle finit par faire, honteuse de se montrer dans pareil état.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle croisa les émeraudes d'ores et déjà plongées dans son regard mouillé, un sentiment inexplicable l'envahie, celui-ci même la poussant à se cacher dans les bras du corps face à elle. Tout d'abord surpris, le brun ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Après tout, il avait à de nombreuses reprises constaté que les humains avaient besoin de sentir le corps d'autrui contre le leur, généralement pour se sentir bien. C'était un soutien physique comme un autre, voilà tout.

Les bras enlaçant sa taille étaient étonnement maigres selon lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. De même, il ne s'alarma pas en sentant le corps meurtri trembler contre son torse, ou encore les larmes mouiller ses vêtements. Plutôt que de s'en occuper, d'ailleurs, il préféra la soutenir d'un bras au niveau de sa taille, juste au cas où elle s'écroulerait, ainsi que caresser sa superbe chevelure encore mouillée à quelques endroits. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait la trouver belle, par ailleurs !


End file.
